Learning Takes Patience
by MsNita
Summary: Emperor Barodius finds himself stuck on Earth where bakugan are merely toys and aliens have still yet to be proven they exist. Rating for the future.
1. Prologue

Barodius slept soundly in his immense bed. He was absolutely exhausted from today's work. He was, in fact, so exhausted that he didn't notice the figure inside his chambers. They knew that he was exhausted, but they were still cautious when approaching his bed. He seemed so harmless as they gazed down at him, almost peaceful. They knew that the falsetto would dissipate as soon as he woke up.

Wanting to get this done before they lost their nerve, they immediately clamped a cloth dowsed with chloroform over his face. Barodius awoke with a start as one hand grabbed the hand pressed to his face and the other attacked the assailant. His assailant hissed as he drew blood. Gradually, he began to struggle less and less as his breathing grew heavy from struggling. The attacker forced the emperor back down as the emperor's arm still clung to theirs weakly. They waited until his breathing had returned to normal before removing the cloth from his face. Bruises were sure to form from the struggle he had put up.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," the attacker whispered, "but this war has to end."


	2. A Find Indeed

Barodius groaned as he felt someone prodding at his back. He growled at the audacity the fool had to poke at him with a rod. As he tried to push himself off the ground, he gasped in unison with the pests. He, however, gasped due to the fact of finding he had awoken on dusty, desert grounds of the likes he had never seen. When he looked at the person antagonizing him, he noticed that the rod he was being prodded with was new to him as well. The three human males from what he could deduce each had one, and they were all pointed at him.

"What the hell are you?" the eldest asked him.

"Are you a demon?" the youngest asked.

"Quiet!" the eldest yelled.

"What?" Barodius replied, "Where am I?"

"We'll be asking the questions, you damn freak," the leader exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" Barodius growled.

"Dad, let's just catch him," the third stated, "we could get a lot of money off of him. He'd be like our own 'Jersey Devil.'"

Barodius immediately was on guard when he heard money. Most often when money was involved along with catching someone, it entailed them being viewed like an animal or even worse. Barodius cringed at the thought of these humans using him as some prostitute. He started to move for a quick getaway, not sure if they had more with them, but the father took notice.

"Hey, don't move," he yelled.

The next thing Barodius heard was a loud bang, and the earth near him was assaulted causing him to jump back in defense. Immediately, he knew then that those rods were weapons that were faster and even more dangerous than he was. He eyed the small group warily as the animal they had with them start to bark and try and charge at him.

"Now you're going to behave," the leader said slowly, "or so help me, I'll put a bullet right between your eyes."

Barodius was loath to admit that he was moderately frightened by the situation he had found himself in. Not only had he woken up on a planet he didn't recognize, but he was at the mercy of its natives as well. He was even more uncomfortable that he was in his nightshirt and not his more dignifying robes. He hated it that he flinched as the one who had mentioned catching him walked up to him. Sweat dripped down his back as the elder tossed him a rope.

"Hogtie him," he ordered, "we'll put him in the barn for now."

Barodius wanted to fight, every ounce of his being screamed for it, but he honestly didn't want to know what a bullet between the eyes felt like. He grunted as he was slammed against the ground and his hands were pulled behind his back. The next thing he knew, his feet were being tied together with his hands.

Great, all they need now is the spread-stick and _I'm_ good to go, Barodius thought as the human stood up. He truly wondered how they were planning on moving him as they prohibited use of his legs. He gazed moved to each of them as he waited for their next move. The beast had settled to minor growling and groans now that he was incapacitated.

The eldest and the person who tied him then grabbed his arms and hoisted him into the bed of what he assumed was their vehicle. He was winded as they threw him onto his belly on the cold, hard, uneven surface. The beast was quick to jump in after and sit quietly.

"Hey dad," the man called, "I think he's male."

"We can confirm that later," the father hollered, "let's just get home."

Barodius was quick to try and move so that his groin wasn't visible to the human only to have the beast try an attack him. He gasped as the fangs went for his head, but the human who tied him yelled at the beast. Barodius couldn't help but shake as the human closed the gate blocking his view for freedom.

Barodius flinched at the roar of the engine, wondering what his fate might be. He was slammed into the gate as the vehicle took off. He was quick to turn his head so that his face didn't hit the hard surface. As the vehicle moved along, he wondered what difference it would have made since every bump he felt ended with him slamming his head against the floor or the gate. He was certain he'd have a concussion by the time the ride was over.

He panicked as his pelvis moved toward the beast when the vehicle pulled to a stop. The beast growled at him, but didn't make any movement to attack. Once again, they were grabbing his arms and hauling off somewhere. A yelp escaped from his mouth when his knees hit the ground before he could stop it. Instead of helping, the youngest went to what he assumed was their living quarters.

"So what are we going to do with him?" the youth asked.

"You wanted to catch him," the elder replied. "If you want to make money off of him, then he's your responsibility."

"So where should I put him?" the youth responded.

"Keep him towards the back, I don't want your mother to have anything to do with that abomination," the old man answered, letting go of Barodius's other arm.

Barodius grunted a bit frantically as he was now leaning close to the youth's legs. The youth grumbled about the old man before hoisting Barodius onto his shoulder like a sack of flour. Barodius squirmed from the discomfort of the position, more so than the humiliation of it. His feet were pulling his shoulders back and his groin was grinding into the human's shoulder with every step. He moaned in discomfort as they continued along.

Whoever did this to me better pray that I don't find them, Barodius thought as he bit his lip. He sighed in relief as soon as he was laid out on a bed of straw. Still in the uncomfortable position from the restraints, but it was still better than being carried about in that position on someone's shoulder. He eyed the youth out of the corner of his eye as the human got a collar and leash and was about to attach it to him.

Barodius played the content and tired prisoner as the human placed the collar around his neck. He knew that the leash meant he'd be let out of the other restraints, which was what he wanted most at that moment. He watched the human attach the other end of the leash to a bolt in the wall. He then remained still, but wary as the youth worked on releasing the ropes that bound him. Once loose, Barodius was content to stretch as far as he could.

"You're not so bad," the youth chirped. Barodius had to hide his grin in the straw as the boy continued on, "So, since you are behaving, I suppose I can investigate my find."

Barodius lifted his head and watched the human suspiciously as he moved lower down his body. The next thing he realized was that one of his feet was in an iron grasp as the human wiggled his toes individually and ghosted his fingers along the bottom of his foot. Barodius's leg jerked at the tickling sensation, but the grip was iron enough that it barely looked like a twitch. Barodius watched as the boy caressed his toenails and the scaly skin that led up to his knee.

The hands travelled up the leg and stopped at his knee. They squeezed his kneecap and pressed into the back. The hands then tested the level of rotation before moving on. Barodius's hands pushed down the edges of his nightshirt so that the human couldn't venture any higher. The boy looked up at him in mild alarm, but smirking in a somewhat teasing manner.

"A little bashful, are we?" he teased, "Would it help if you got to see what I look like?"

"Why would I want to look at you?" Barodius barked, holding back a "you pathetic human" for his own safety.

"To see how we are different and how extensive is your vocabulary?" the boy answered.

"I don't care how we are different," he growled, snapping at the boy's hand as it ventured toward his chin.

He immediately figured the snapping was a bad idea as he saw the father outside of the stall glaring at him. "If you're going to study that thing, at least give it some of the dog's sleeping pills that we have left over."

"We don't know how he'll respond to them," the boy protested.

"And we don't know how you'll respond if he bites you," the father declared.

"I suppose," the boy conceded, much to Barodius's chagrin.

"If you're going to examine him, you might as well neuter him, too," the father interjected. "I don't want him messing with the other animals."

Barodius blanched when he heard "neuter" and eyed the youth desperately for some form of salvation. He hadn't even found a bride yet, even though Kazarina was looking good for the position, he didn't want any chance of an heir to go out the window because of a technicality. Not many Gundalian women were known for their sympathy.

"He's not going to mess with the animals, dad," the boy retaliated. "Besides, it's an affront to science for me to do something like that to such a find."

"It's on you then if something does happen to one of the animals," the father stated.

"Yes sir," the boy answered.

Barodius tried to back away as the father got close, but was halted by a swift jerk to the leash. The boy protested against it as the father held a pill near his mouth. He was soon fighting both of them as they fought to get the pill down his throat. Straw was being kicked up everywhere as he debated on electrocuting them or not. He knew better to open his mouth even for a moment in this struggle.

Without even thinking, the boy accidentally rammed his knee into Barodius's groin causing him to gasp. The father took the opportunity and shoved the pill so far down his throat that he gagged on his hand. They then forced his jaw shut so that if he were to vomit, he'd choke. Barodius quit debating as the back of his neck strained against the pressure.

He gasped as they backed away from him before he even tried to electrocute them. Never having to do it before, no matter how hard he tried to trigger his gag reflex, he got nothing. He wanted to get this pill out before it started to work, but dry heaving wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I don't think we have to worry about him regurgitating," the boy mentioned.

"Then all you have to do is wait," the elder stated, giving him a pat on the back and leaving.

Barodius was getting groggy as he then started to struggle against the leash. Normally, it would have broken with little effort, but now when he pulled back, he fell in a heap. He was sure he looked like some pathetic, dying animal as he struggled to lift himself up. He jumped and hit the side wall when the human moved closer to him. As he tried to talk, he could only mumble, and not even coherent words at that. He couldn't even struggle anymore as the boy moved to the center and laid him on his back.

"You're breathing kind of fast," he muttered, "I just guess I'll have to keep an eye on you."

Barodius barely registered his nightshirt being taken completely off. He whimpered as the straw itched his back, and he felt exposed with no way of defending himself. He could feel the hands ghosting over his body, even though he knew they had to be firmer than that. Soon, he couldn't register anything.

The boy was surprised to see how normal the strange being's genitalia looked, other than the odd coloring. He was a bit jealous by his proportions. The boy was surprised they were able to get the pill down him as he felt the steel abs underneath the silk skin. Even his pecs were a bit more pronounced than the boy's, and _he_ was a farm boy. As he examined the hands, he got shocked once or twice while rubbing the fingertips or running his hand down the back to the wrist and on up the elbow. They were even scalier than the feet.

Now, it was the creature's head that truly peaked his interest as he moved closer. At first, his hand ghosted across the bony exterior above his eyes before being a little firmer, wanting to feel all the grooves and how far around it went. Cautiously, he then opened his jaws to examine his teeth.

"Your breath stinks," the boy chuckled, " at least your breathing has kept a constant steady pace. I would still like it to slow down to a more normal pace."

He was amazed that his father didn't break his skin on those canines. They looked much like the vampires' in the movies. The bicuspids looked just as sharp, but not as long. The creature even had a normal looking pink tongue much like any other human's. The inside of its mouth was even pink like a regular human's.

"There's a chance this might hurt," the youth explained as he pulled out his pocketknife.

Carefully, he nicked a little hole near the creature's right nipple. Knowing that there should be plenty of blood vessels, he figured that it wouldn't take much to bleed. A bead of red blood seeped out and grew. It was darker than any human blood he had ever seen, but it wasn't black or any other color on the color wheel. He jumped back as tiny electrical sparks danced around the wound, causing it to heal. As he looked at the spot he nicked, it looked like his blade had never even touched it.

"You are a find indeed, my friend," the boy said in awe.


	3. What Happens Now

Barodius awoke to the feeling of something being forced down his throat, and he responded by gagging against it. He saw the boy immediately pulling a tube out of his throat when his eyes shot open. He coughed as the boy patted him on the back until Barodius crawled away from him.

"What the hell were you trying to do to me?" Barodius growled.

"You had been out for three days," the boy replied, "I was making sure that you didn't dehydrate."

"Three days?" Barodius exclaimed.

"I didn't think the drugs would be that powerful," he stated, "I guess your body reacted so strongly because they were so new."

"Is that why I stink?" Barodius muttered.

He was certain now that if he wanted to he could puke with little effort. He was nauseous from the smell of urine and the stink of not bathing for three days. It was indignant, an emperor shouldn't have to suffer through things like this. However, he was suffering through it right now, and he had no one to blame as of yet. He was grateful to at least be clothed.

"What are you anyways?" the boy asked. "If I'm going to continue research on you, I'd like to have a proper name for your species."

"I'm a Gundalian, but my _name_ is Barodius," Barodius spat.

"Barodius? Gundalian?" the boy repeated, "Those are some unique names. Hello Barodius, my name is Marshall."

Marshall held out his hand with a friendly smile. Barodius cocked an eyebrow at the human's sheer stupidity. Instead of shaking his hand, he simply leaned back on a clean stack of hay and crossed his arms.

"Are you really that naive?" Barodius chided, "You have me leashed to your wall, you're treating me like an animal, and you expect me to shake hands with you like some good boy?"

Marshall chuckled sheepishly as he withdrew his hand to scratch his head. Ugh, he's just like that Kuso brat, Barodius thought with disgust. Marshall reached for something behind him and pulled out a sandwich and some cylindrical container. He then handed the sandwich to Barodius and set about taking the lid off the container.

"I was hoping you would wake up today," he commented, "I didn't know what you'd like, but I figured with those teeth of yours, you'd be fine with a sandwich."

"I want more," Barodius demanded as he swallowed the last bite.

"You finished it already?" Marshall exclaimed, handing him the container.

"I've been out for three days, remember," Barodius countered before taking a swig from the container.

The water felt cool against his throat, but he wasn't parched. He could assume that that meant the boy had been shoving a tube down his throat to hydrate him for the past three days. I guess I went into a comatose state, he thought as Marshall left. He saw this as an opportunity to escape. Curiously, he tested his strength on the chain that him bolted to the wall. He grinned as he gave one swift tug and the bolt came right out of the wall.

He was quick to get out of the barn as fast as possible. Behind him, he could hear Marshall calling for his father and saying that he escaped. Barodius ducked as he heard loud bangs much like the one that resounded from the weapon the father had shot at him with. He refused to quit running now, for he could only assume that they would kill or maim him so that he wouldn't run away again.

He cried out in agony as fire pierced through his shoulder, causing him to stumble. He wouldn't stop running, though. The next spear of fire went through his side, pushing him to the ground. He struggled to get up as fast as his body could struggle. Another round pierced his thigh, forcing him to limp as he continued to run. If they were going to catch him, they'd have to kill him.

He barely heard as the father yelled, "Yeah, run you damned freak!"

He figured that Marshall would chase him still, but he would return to get his vehicle first. It made perfect sense; why chase a wounded animal on foot when it had nowhere to hide? He laughed at the thought. If they thought he was going to collapse in the middle of the desert, they'd find there was more to him. He'd refuse to stop until he found a suitable place to hide.

It was nightfall, and he had slowed to a walk. His feet were bleeding now like his wounds. He felt lightheaded, and he was sure he looked like some zombie walking aimlessly. He smiled faintly as he heard the sound of rushing vehicles.

He crept quietly past a multitude of buildings to a lot with a row of barns. He snuck into the last one and quietly selected a stall. The sand was so cool and soft against his skin. It stung against his wounds, pulling a pained hiss from him. He was exhausted as he curled into a ball and dozed.

It was still dark when he awoke to shuffling. He started to panic as he feared that Marshall had found him, and quietly prayed that he would just walk on past. It was almost instinctive as he disguised himself as a human. His grey skin turning to a brown and his hands becoming silky smooth.

"Hello," a voice called out.

It wasn't Marshall, but he didn't want to be found any more then than if it was. He shook as a figure entered the door to the stall. All he saw was shadow, but they were definitely not Marshall.

"Hey," she exclaimed, causing him to jump back before she whispered, "no, no, no. Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

She moved slowly towards him with her hands extended in front of her so he could see them. She continued to whisper soothing things to him, which kept him in his place. When she was close enough, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He stopped shaking at the soothing gesture. It reminded him of how his mother would run her fingers through his hair to comfort him. The next thing he knew, her other hand was gently cupped around his cheek.

"You've been out in the sun all day," she stated.

Her hand was so cool against his hot skin as he nuzzled into it. Her pheromones smelled spicy to him, further calming him as he nuzzled into her neck without any instigation. She paused before hesitantly wrapping her arms around him. She was full figured from what he could feel, and she was so soft.

"Hey now," she softly chided, "no falling asleep on me here."

Slowly, she stood up as he stared at her in a state of surrealism. She gently tugged on his arm, pulling him to his feet. He certainly towered over her, but she handled him in a way that reminded him of a child handling a large predator that adored them. She directed him out of the barn and toward what he presumed was her mode of transportation.

It was smaller than the vehicle that Marshall placed him in, which worried him. As she opened the side door and gently coaxed him in, he was in full panic mode. She casually got in on the other side and started the tiny vehicle. She then went meddling about with some gadgets before soft, relaxing music played. He stared out the window wide-eyed, still stuck in a state of surrealism.

What will happen to me now? He thought.

She drove through the town before coming to a stop at a plain looking house. She got out and walked over to his side. He was hesitant about exiting when she opened the door. She somehow managed to convince him to come into the house. It was then that she directed him to what he figured was a bathroom. It was small compared to what he was used to.

"Okay, we need to clean up those wounds," she sighed.

He wasn't in the mood to fight anymore. He was simply too exhausted from the running and the wounds themselves. Without even thinking about it, he took off his nightshirt. He was alarmed when she pulled the edge back to his legs. A smile crept onto his face when he saw her blush.

"Okay, you are so totally naked under there," she mumbled.

He watched as she went to a cabinet and pulled out a towel. She handed it to him to cover himself. He found it amusing that she was embarrassed to see him nude. When it came to women, he didn't really have any qualms about being naked. He didn't do it in front just any woman, but he has been with a fair share of women.

He complied before taking off his nightshirt entirely. She went about gathering things to tend to his wounds. First, she cleaned them with a moist washcloth. He didn't think the wounds would look so tiny. They were big enough to fit his pinky in, but she chided him for prodding at them. After cleaning them again, she poured a funny smelling liquid onto a ball of cotton. He figured that it was some form of disinfectant, especially after she said it might sting. He hissed as she patted down the wounds. He was moderately surprised when she would blow against the agitated wound, but he admitted that it did lessen the sting. She then pulled out a little tube and squeezed a bead of clear gel onto her finger. She then dabbed it onto the wounds.

"It will help minimize scarring," she muttered, "you're lucky that they went straight through. Who shot you anyways?"

"A pest by the name of Marshall, and his family," Barodius growled.

"So we do talk?" she teased.

"Yes," he replied, finding her teasing a bit uplifting.

"Why were they shooting at you?" she asked.

"I was trying to escape from them," he whispered.

"We should call the police," she exclaimed.

"No," he yelled before saying softly, "I don't want any authorities involved." Not when what they might do would be worse and even harder to run from, he thought.

"Well, in any case, please take no offense, but you stink," she stated, putting the last bandage on him. "If you'd like, the shower is available."

"I'd like that, thank you," he responded, eyeing the shower happily.

"What would you like me to do with your nightshirt?" she asked, holding up the bloody clothing.

"At this rate, I could care less if you burned it," he spat.

"Okay, I'll loan you a pair of my pajama bottoms," she commented, resulting them cocking an eyebrow. "Oh don't worry, they're big on me... I'm sure they'll fit just fine."

He sighed as she walked toward the door. She wadded up his nightshirt as he stood to start the water for a much appreciated shower. She quietly closed the door behind her, giving him plenty of privacy. He sighed again as his grey skin returned. He gazed down at the bandages. She had cleaned around the wounds so that there was a ring of clean skin around the covers that she had waterproofed. So, now he could bathe and not worry about immediately needing to redress his wounds.

There was a knock at the door before he got in. He opened it slightly so as not to startle the girl, or to let her see him in full Gundalian glory. Her hand shot through with a pair of blue pants hanging from her fingers. He thanked her again before taking them. She apologized over the fact that she had no undergarments to give him, which didn't bother him in the least. He gently shut the door and returned to the much desired task at hand.

He then stepped into the shower, and shivered in delight at the warm water. He gradually scrubbed three days worth of grime off before he had to pause. He looked for soap, but only find gels that he had no way of handling. Another knock to the door came, he allowed her to enter as he hoped she thought of the same thing he did.

"Um, I didn't give you anything to scrub yourself with," she admitted sheepishly.

"No, no you didn't," he agreed.

He saw her hand appear with another washcloth that he graciously took. She then stated that he could help himself with the shampoo and body wash. As soon as he heard the door shut, he turned and looked for the shampoo. One quick sniff and he thought, I'm going to be smelling like Kazarina by the time I'm done. He grimaced at the thought of smelling so floral, but it was certainly better than how he smelled now. His hair came back to life as he scrubbed it. He had a look of disgust when he found a bug or two crawling through his hair. After a thorough search for any more and coming up fruitless, he was content to rinse out the suds.

He then searched for the body wash, which he was pleased to find had more of a spice to it than floral. It was still feminine, but it at least had a more mature feel around it. He poured a healthy dollop onto the washcloth and rubbed the cloth until it was covered in suds. A content moan escaped him as soon as the suds touched his skin. His skin even felt rejuvenated as he continued to scrub. He was loathe to leave the shower, but the water was starting to get cold.

As he exited the shower, he was pleased to see a large towel on top of the pants he was previously given. He was methodical about drying himself as he was when he had washed. He loved the smell of his cleanliness as he finally dried his feet. To his relief, the pants did actually fit, quite comfortably in fact. He changed back to his human disguise before exiting.

He smiled as the girl waved nervously at him. She directed him to the living room and asked him to sit in front of her. He complied and was pleasantly surprised to find her combing out his hair. She was sure to be gentle when combing out his knots. He was about to get up when she stopped combing, but her hand on his shoulder made him pause. She then started working something into his hair, running her fingers to the tips.

"It's a leave-in conditioner," she said, combing his hair again.

"Oh," he replied.

"I'm giving you my bed tonight," she stated. "We can figure out what to do with you tomorrow when you are rested."

"Thank you again," he mumbled. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Even I think that sounds like a line, Barodius thought as he tilted his head.

"It's no problem," she comments.

"Where will you sleep?" Barodius asked, truly concerned, but not for selfless reasons.

"On the couch," she stated as she pushed him to the bedroom.

I'm almost tempted to ask her to tuck me in, he thought as she fluffed the pillows, not even registering what she was saying. He had noticed her saying good night before leaving the room. He crawled into the bed, testing it out. It was smaller than his, but definitely more comfortable as well as appropriate than that bed of hay.

He honestly didn't want to think about it as he didn't know what happened to him while he was out. He snuggled into the pillow and sighed happily. At least, mercy has smiled upon me before I get a chance to find a way back, he thought sleepily, as well as a way of finding who left me here. He wondered if anyone was looking for him, surely they would have noticed that _he_ was missing.


	4. Mornings and Beasts of Burden

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Barodius. I only own Marshall and Rue. I apologize it took so long to put this up. If anyone has been reading any of my other stories, then you know that I have been busy enjoying another character.^.^ However, since I want to do some certain things with him, I decided that Barodius will help me cool off.

...

He was wakened by a bright light shining in his face. He groaned as he tried to block out the light. When his hand wouldn't budge, he looked to see that he was tied down to a table. As he looked around, he frantically looked for the girl he thought had saved him.

"Did you _really_ think that I wouldn't find you?" he heard.

"Marshall? Where are you?" Barodius exclaimed, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be quiet," Marshall sneered as he entered the light. "You're a very bad boy, Barodius."

"Don't you dare mock me boy," Barodius growled.

"I said 'silence'," Marshall yelled, holding up a strange device. "Since you've been such a bad boy, I think you could use some _calming _down."

"But y-you said that that w-would be an affront t-t-to science," Barodius pleaded.

"As long as I save them, I'm sure science will forgive me," Marshall replied.

"No," Barodius gasped as he shot up out of bed. He breathed heavily as he looked around to see he was in the same bed that the girl gave up for him. He sighed as he began to calm down, "It was just a dream."

He honestly didn't feel he'd be going back to sleep so easily now. Quietly, he crawled out of bed and headed for the living room. He could see the girl sleeping on the couch. Carefully, he picked her up and then walked back to the bedroom. Normally, a warm body next to him would always calm him down and help him to sleep. He was careful not to wake her as he tucked her in and crawled in after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck as he went back to sleep.

He wasn't very happy when he felt a pillow slamming into his head. He couldn't register the screaming that he heard going on, but he knew that it had to be the fact that they were in the same bed. He held his hand up as the pillow kept slamming into his face until he grabbed it and yanked it out of her hand. It was a surprise for him as she glared right back at him.

"What were you thinking you freak?" she exclaimed.

"Most women honestly don't mind sharing a bed with me," he admitted.

"Yeah, well I don't know you, so yes I'm going to be upset," she yelled back.

"I'm Emperor Barodius," he proclaimed, standing regally before her.

"Oi, I lent my bed to a loon," she muttered, "mom's right, I always have to bring home strays."

"I _am_ no stray, nor am I a loon," Barodius screamed, after a brief pause he muttered, "however, some of my subjects might disagree with the last part."

"So you really think you're an emperor," she prodded.

"I don't think, I know," he replied. "What I don't know is your name."

She looked at him incredulously before mumbling, "Rue."

"Rue?" he asked.

"It was either that or Larkspur, may be even Lavender," she snapped.

"Rue's just fine," he said.

He really looked at her since he had a better lighting. She had silky, blue hair that held a slight wave despite being a bed-head. Her skin was a tawny gold, which made him wonder if she was a farmer. She had striking silver eyes framed by thick eyelashes. She had a sort of wild beauty about her.

"Are you done gawking?" she asked.

"You know, most people who talk to me like that get punished," he warned.

"Oh I'm so scared, how are you going to punish me without your army," she asked sarcastically.

"Who ever said I needed an army?" he replied.

"You wouldn't dare," she seethed.

"How would you know?" he countered with a smirk.

She bolted out of her room as he jumped over the bed and raced after her. He always loved a good chase, especially when he was chasing after a woman. However, he never usually had to worry about some slobbering beast barking at him before pinning him to the ground. He groaned under the weight of the heavy creature as it sniffed at him before licking his face. He growled as he tried to push the beast off of him.

"Good boy, Dracula," she cooed, receiving a ridiculous smile from the beast.

"What is this beast of burden?" Barodius growled as he received another slobbery kiss.

"Have you never seen a dog before?" she asked.

"No," he answered, finally pushing the canine off.

"You certainly lived a deprived life," she muttered.

"That depends on your point of view," he growled.

"Point taken," she shrugged.

Everyone paused as they heard his stomach growl monstrously. He blushed as she looked down at his stomach as if that would tell her anything. She looked back up at him with a dull expression. She sighed in exhaustion as she looked down at Dracula, who huffed at her before smiling.

"Let's get a top on you and then get some food in your belly," she snapped, "then we'll go to get you some clothes at either Walmart or GoodWill."

"Okay," he said hesitantly. What's Walmart or even GoodWill for that matter? he thought.

He followed her as she returned to her room and pulled out a large shirt. By the size of her chest, he figured that he would have no problem fitting into the shirt that she had tossed to him. She then shut the door as he stared back at it, assuming that she was going to change for the day. He pulled the shirt on and waited. He could hear her griping as she dressed.

He pulled back away from the door when she yanked it open and stalked past him. Dracula bounced up and down as he barked softly as he followed her to the door. He followed her as she grabbed some things and stood at the door waiting for him. He eyed her as he exited the door and watched her lock up her home. She walked over to her vehicle as she unlocked it and crawled in. When he was buckled in, she took off for wherever these places were.

...

Barodius: *reading top* Cool off? So, wait I'm like a cold shower?

SP: -.- May be...

Barodius: Whatever, at least the story is moving along.

Snape & Alucard: You're horrible.


	5. Plastic, you Moron!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Barodius. I only own Marshall and Rue. Okay, it took me a while to figure how he would see a Bakugan toy until it hit me one day (thankfully not literally).

...

Manners went out the window as Barodius shoveled pancakes into his mouth. He found them to be completely delightful as well as this coffee drink. He didn't seem to notice Rue staring at him with a mixture of disgust, shock, and disbelief. He glared at her when she grabbed his hand, but didn't say anything as she glanced at him.

"Sweetie, slow down," she stated, "I promise that the food is not going anywhere, and they'll keep filling up your coffee."

When he considered it, he realized that he _was_ behaving like a pig. He felt a little less embarrassed when she went back to eating her own breakfast. He went back to eating his breakfast, a bit slower than before though. He kept looking at her coffee because of the smooth, creamy white glob sitting on it. It apparently didn't escape her notice as he soon found her handing it to him. He smiled as he took a sip only to lap up the entire glob. His smile grew as he licked the rest around his mouth, handing her back the mug. She smirked at him as she took it back.

"I see that you enjoyed the whip cream," she asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"I guess it's a good thing that I had you get the all-you-can-eat pancakes," she mentioned.

He chuckled as he started on another stack that was brought to him. The waitress commented on never seeing anyone eat so much before. He had finished the plate that had the eggs and two stacks of pancakes. He had also guzzled down three pots of coffee, and it had absolutely no affect on him. He moaned happily a he had stuffed a bite of syrupy pancake in his mouth. He watched as the waitress gave Rue a piece of paper. She thanked her as she then handed her a plastic card. The waitress smiled a went away saying that she'd return. Rue sighed as she pushed everything away from her before taking another sip of her water, which was filled almost as often as his coffee was. The waitress returned with more paper as well as what he assumed was a pen as he had seen the Brawlers write with them before. Rue wrote on one of the papers and then put the card away. He looked at her with a mouth full of pancake as she looked back at him expectantly.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I suppose," he replied.

"Come on then," she stated, standing up.

Not wanting to be left behind, he stood and followed her as she went back to her car. Honestly, he would have preferred another stack, but he also wanted to know about this Walmart and GoodWill. He saw a store with the name on it, but apparently, she wasn't in the mood for going there just yet. Curios to know why, he was a bit surprised when she had said that it was too cluttered and she would rather get him the other essentials he would need before worrying about clothes. He watched the buildings pass as she drove along. They soon came to a large building that looked like a very popular store-house as she tried to find a place to park, yelling at people who would just sit in the middle of the road.

When she finally found a space, she got out and snapped at him to hurry up. He glared at her as he followed her in. And everybody thinks _I'm_ moody, he thought as they walked through the second set of doors. He looked around, finding everything worth investigating, except the humans that were constantly getting in his way. Getting fed up with losing her, Barodius grabbed hold of one of Rue's hands and glared at everyone else suspiciously. He watched as she grabbed multiple hygienic supplies before making her way toward the clothes. She had eventually asked him to let go of her hand as she was having a hard time navigating the cart she was pushing. He would have watched her as she was looking at clothes for him, but he was distracted with what some boy was holding.

Snatching it out of his hand, he ignored the boy cry, "Hey, that's mine!"

"Bakugan? Ages... gah!" he explained as the boy kicked him before grabbing the package and running, "That little brat!"

"Piece of advice, children have no more respect for their elders, especially here," Rue stated as she held up a shirt against his back. "Need a bigger size."

"Why are you people letting children play with bakugan?" he asked.

"Because they're toys," she answered, finding the next shirt satisfactory.

Barodius chuckled, "My dear, bakugan are not toys."

"Oh great, I've got myself a collector," she said sarcastically. "Don't tell me, you have all the bakugan made, you just need to find this one."

"I only need one bakugan, not a collection," he growled.

"Hey kid, may I see that," she asked the boy as he gave it to her suspiciously. "They're plastic, you mo-ron. Thanks kid."

The boy stuck his tongue out at Barodius and ran back to his mother as Barodius questioned, "So you don't battle with bakugan?"

"Remember those guns you mentioned that one guy's family having?"

"Yes."

"That isn't the only thing we use when fighting. Our soldiers have no time to waste it using those little baubles in 'battle' as you so poignantly put it."

"You've obviously never met a real bakugan before."

"Obviously," she answered as she was now holding up pants before tossing them to him.

Barodius sighed as she tossed him a few more pants before shoving him into a stall and tossing a pair of shorts over the door. She stated that he was to put the shorts on first and then try on the pants to see which fit better. He growled as he did what he was told. He absolutely hated being bossed around by people, especially people who were technically beneath him. He smirked at the thought of having her literally beneath him, but sighed as he knew that would result in him getting bludgeoned with something harder than a pillow. He paused after putting on the shorts, feeling how they hugged certain areas while providing support for other ones.

He looked in the mirror at his front and back before saying, "Not bad, quite comfy in fact."

The first pair of pants was a bit baggy as they hung on his hips and gathered at his feet. The second pair was too small as he couldn't comfortably get them past his thighs. The third pair was also too small as they squeezed too much and he had almost gotten caught in the zipper. The fourth pair had fit perfectly in every possible way. He was surprised to find them to be extremely comfortable as he looked at the faded blue in the reflection.

"Have you found a pair that works?" Rue asked through the door.

"I believe I have," he answered as he opened the door.

She turned him around and tugged here and there as she inspected the fit. She hummed as she smiled at the fit before shoving him back inside and telling him to toss them over the door. He groaned as he yet again did what he was told. When he had put on the pants he had slept in he opened the door to find her come in and ask how the other pairs fit as she folded them. He had told her and paused as she placed the baggy pair in the cart. Stating that he didn't care to look like a punk, he couldn't respond to her counter of getting a belt. He grew impatient as she went through belts to see what would fit comfortably around his waist.

He was growling as she walked through the grocery section. She grabbed a few things there as well as some beverages she seemed intent on getting. She turned to him, noticing that he was quite aggravated. Seeming to know what had him so irritable, she asked if there was anything he would like which threw him off his guard. He thought to himself as he looked at everything around him. He grabbed a bag that had a funny looking feline on it as well as the name "Cheetos." He then found a large bottle of some beverage that seemed to be quite popular as there weren't many left. When he presented them to her, she giggled as she let him put them in the cart.

When they went through the checkout, he was anxious to grab his prize. She had asked him if he would wait until they had gotten to the car, which he complied to since she was actually polite. Having paid for everything, she griped about having lost a full paycheck as they made their way back. He busied himself with finding what he had got while she put everything else in the trunk. He climbed in happily when she unlocked the car. She chuckled as he pulled open the Cheetos and started chowing down on its contents.

...

Barodius: *reading first part* You turned me into a pig!

SP: Hey, I've never seen you eat, so I used poetic license.

Snape: Like you've been using with me?

SP: Hey, there's no need to be mean. At least I try to keep y'all in character.

Alucard: You have to admit, she does try.

Snape & Barodius *grumble*


	6. Bored

I deeply apologize for those who have been waiting for an update. A lot has shown up on my plate as of late. I only have a small amount here, but I hope to add more soon.

...

Barodius stared attentively at the screen as something played across it. Rue came over and handed him a control and told him to enjoy himself. He flipped through the channels until he had found a more violent channel. He settled back even further, chuckling as one of the characters punched one of his assailants before kicking another. His eyes grew wide when Rue handed him a bag of something that smelled nice and buttery. He took a bite out of the "popcorn" before returning to the screen, occasionally taking a bite of the popcorn. He looked toward Rue as she gathered her belongings.

"I need to go to work," she stated. "If you are hungry, raid the fridge, but under _no_ circumstances are you allowed to leave the house, okay?"

He nodded as she headed for the door. She stated that she would be back around dinner and for him not to worry. He couldn't see why she thought he would worry. He was a grown man after all, he could handle being alone all day. Plus, he was an emperor, he had to be able to take care of himself from time to time.

He wished he had knocked on wood when he had thought that because after an hour or so he was bored out of his mind. There wasn't anything on that interested him anymore. He looked at Dracula who looked back up at him before smiling. He wondered if the dog could do something to entertain him. As if reading his mind, Dracula stood up and walked away somewhere. He soon came back with a ball in his mouth. Barodius looked down at the drool covered thing that Dracula dropped into his lap before looking back at the dog. Picking it up, he tossed it away to be intrigued when the dog went chasing after it. He grew even more enthralled when Dracula came back to do it again. For a while, they continued with this back and forth game before Dracula tired and collapsed on the couch.

Barodius still wanted something to do, but he couldn't think of what. He knew he couldn't go out, not only because of what Rue had said, but also because he didn't want to even remotely risk Marshall finding him and taking him back to the barn. The thought of what he might do to him actually unnerved him more than anything at the moment.

He then thought of who had brought him down to this backwater planet. He remembered sleeping peacefully before feeling a strong hand cover his mouth. The shadow was fairly tall, too tall to possibly be Kazarina. He remembered struggling, looking up at the person holding him down. He then remembered that he drew blood, but he didn't know if he would be back to point them out. He also remembered them saying something, but he couldn't remember what. All he knew was that he intended on finding them and punishing them personally.

...

Barodius: Finally! I don't like being kept waiting!

SP: I'm sorry!

Snape: She at least worked on it. You should just enjoy the break.

Barodius: But I want to know what happens to me.

SP *mumbles*: Your groin lands in someone's mouth.

Barodius & Snape: WHAT?

SP: It's better than what's about to happen to you.

Snape: What is that? O.O'

SP: I'm not allowed to say, or else she will punish you. I can say that you are in a naughty dream. ^.^

Snape: Meh.


	7. You Snore

Well, I was hit with some dirty inspiration, and I couldn't resist doing another sexual situation like the wet dream in my most recent story involving Professor Snape. I hope you all enjoy the fact that Emperor Barodius now has some time to jack off without the threat of Marshall planning on taking it for samples.

...

Barodius snorted as he awoke from a drop of something tart falling on his tongue. He looked up as he smacked his lips to see Rue walking out of the room. In her hand was a green bottle with a yellow fruit on the label. He looked down to see Dracula laying right next to him, hogging all the pillows. He gazed at him sternly as the hound looked up at him like it was _his_ fault that he was awake. Growling, he stood up and followed Rue out as she was putting the bottle in the fridge.

"What the hell was that for?" he grumbled.

"You were snoring," she replied.

He chuckled before saying, "I don't snore."

She then pull out her communicator that he had seen other humans use and fiddled with it. The next thing he knew, he could hear the sound of someone snoring coming from the device. He was about to challenge it until he heard, "*snort* Put it there... Yeah, that's it." The snoring commenced again resulting in a blush forming on his face. He grinned sheepishly at her, knowing that she wasn't dumb to the dream he was having.

"You're such a hound," she said before commenting. "You're also still stiff, go deal with it."

He was dumbfounded as he went to the bathroom to deal with it like she had said. Once he had locked the door, he shifted into his Gundalian form and shimmied out of his trousers. He looked down at his erection, deciding on how he would deal with it. It was full on, so urinating would prove difficult. He gave a gentle tug to the head, watching little pearl like beads leak out. Seeing that made his decision for him as he moved toward the shower. Moving the curtain open, he sat down and wrapped one of his hands around his arousal.

He closed his eyes as he focused on a picture to make this something more pleasurable. He groaned as he saw Kazarina move towards him, watching the seductive sway of her hips. Instead of the usual dress that she wore, she was wearing a long, gold satin nightgown. She knelt down in between his legs bending forward to give him a tempting view of her cleavage. His other hand touched her shoulder before slipping underneath the strap and slipping it off her shoulder far enough for one of breasts to pop out. He pulled her up so that his lips could wrap around her nipple. He licked around it before sucking, thrusting into his hand when she gasped in ecstasy. The palm of her hand ghosted across the head of his stiff member as her hand slid underneath it. He removed his hand to let her take control. He wasn't disappointed as she slid a nail across the bottom of his shaft.

"How would you like me to pleasure you, my king?" she whispered.

He moaned as he thought about it before answering, "Swallow me... whole."

Honestly, he have loved to have entered the gardens of carnal pleasure that she had to offer, but he was curios as to how talented her tongue could truly be. She backed away as her hand gently wrapped around him. His anticipation grew as her head lowered to the hand that was beckoning him to her enticing lips. He bucked up into her, balancing on one hand and his toes as his other hand clung to the wall as he moaned allowed in almost complete rapture.

When he relaxed after catching his breath for a bit, he looked around to see cum everywhere. His own flaccid member had globs of cum on it that he figured must have fallen after he ejaculated. He relaxed a little longer as he assessed the mess he had made. He knew that Rue would not be very happy about it, especially if he left it there. He sighed as he thought about if he were back home he could have had some wench to lick up all of the mess that had formed a line from his chest down to his groin and all the way to the nozzle. Curios to the sensation, he bent down and licked the cum off of his own shaft. He gagged as the salty fluid reached the back of his tongue. How can anyone enjoy that? he thought. Closing the curtain, he started the shower to clean himself. He wanted this mess off of him and it was killing two birds with one stone. He sighed as the steam rose up to the roof.

He was drying his hair as he walked out into the kitchen to see Rue giving him a peculiar look. "What?"

"So, you're a screamer, you perv," she teased.

"I am _not_," Barodius snapped, "... not all the time... at least."

"As long as you cleaned the mess," she stated as she turned back to packing a lunch.

"You're leaving again?" he asked.

"Yes, I have college classes that I need to take," she answered.

"I don't want to be stuck here with nothing to do," he growled.

"Well, since I'm not working until tonight, would you like to come?" she questioned.

"What?"

"Yea, you'll have to stay on the campus, but it will provide you some form of entertainment."

"How big is this campus?"

"It's one of the smaller ones, but it is still a decent size campus. Plus, they have been adding on to it lately."

"Then I'll go get dressed," he responded, excited at the thought of getting out of the house.

"I figured you would," she muttered as she pulled out a second prepared lunch.

...

Barodius: I'm going to a human campus?

SP: Yep.

Snape: Trust me, it can actually be a good experience. *opening a book*

SP: Yep.

Barodius: Am I going to be seeing Marshall?

SP: I don't know, I haven't decided.

Alucard: I think you should. It would be easier to kill him off then.

SP & Barodius: WHAT?


	8. Lunches and Libraries

Well, I've kind of had a spirt of inspiration, I hope you all enjoy what I have uploaded in this chapter.

...

Barodius watched as dead fields passed by at a fast pace. Dracula sat in the back with his head between them, smiling like always. Rue was playing some rather dark music as she drove along looking like she was bored out of her mind. It was a rather quiet, but fairly quick trip. Barodius honestly was excited at the thought of being able to move around a bit.

He'd have to be careful as he was limping around. The wounds were healing nicely, but not every wound was quick to heal. Smaller ones were always easier to manage, but these went straight through and still stung every so often. Rue told him to keep cleaning them so that they wouldn't get infected. He already knew that they would need regular cleaning, but he didn't argue, why was a bit of a mystery to him? He sometimes wondered if it was the fact that she seemed to show genuine concern for him, despite being annoyed by his unexpected presence in her house. He couldn't say that he blamed her, he knew that he probably wouldn't even have taken her into his home to begin and just let her die wherever he found her. Thinking about it, he probably wouldn't even have felt anything over much less think twice about it.

"We're here," Rue stated interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, okay then," he said, "do you have anywhere you need to be right now?"

"Class in 10 minutes," Rue said, "I'll be out in about an hour and then we can get together for a bit before I have to go to another one of my classes."

"What if I see Marshall?" Barodius asked.

"Well, considering what you told me about him," she mused, "avoid the science building."

"Okay then," Barodius replied.

"Also give him a fake name if he doesn't recognize you," she mentioned, looking at him for a moment. "Try something like Eric."

"Eric?" he blanched, but she was already walking away.

He sighed as he looked around for a place that would intrigue him. He soon followed to where Rue was heading and stopped at a fountain in the middle of the entire campus. He looked around again and saw a building that seemed to be called "CUB." Seeing some students heading that way, he shrugged his shoulders and headed there himself. He was surprised to see that it had a rather extensive lounge area that let into another area. There was also a set of stairs that led to a floor above and another below. Most of the students were heading to the lower floor so he continued to follow them. On the bottom floor, he found a café that smelt very good when it came to food. He looked at the prepared lunch she had made for him, he knew that if he stayed there that he would probably want something from there. Taking one final look around, he turned around and headed back out to the courtyard. He sighed as he made his way back to the fountain. Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, he wondered about where else he could go. He looked around in a bored manner until he noticed the library. Why not? he thought as he got up and headed toward the building.

When he entered to see a café on one side of the entrance and some vending machines on the other, he was mildly comfortable. It didn't feel like one of those stuffy libraries he was used to. When he entered the official part of the library, he saw students everywhere as well as a set of stairs in front of him. He decided to walk up the stairs to see even more books. Curiously, he grabbed a few books that had titles that appealed to him and then found an ugly sofa in a fairly secluded area. Settling down, he opened the first book he had found and started to read. He figured that while he was on this backwater planet he might as well learn about it so that he wouldn't seem like a total idiot. He was actually fairly impressed by earth's history, especially considering some of the wars that it has had. The ones that truly amazed him by the level of cruelty shown in humanity alone were World War I and World War II. He had thought that he could be cruel and dark, but reading about these two wars made him feel almost like a joke. He was surprised when Rue appeared right in front of him.

"It's been an hour already?" he asked, "Wow, time actually went by fast."

"Reading up on some history I see," she commented.

"Yes, I might say that your planet's history is very interesting," he stated, "very full."

"Most of it is sad though," Rue said thoughtfully, "so much death for such stupid reasons."

"Aren't most deaths the result of something idiotic?" Barodius questioned.

"Hm, I suppose you're right," she responded. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"I thought that is why you brought these packaged lunches," he replied, holding up the lunch she made him.

"I did, but... I'm craving something else," she admitted.

"That's good because I don't want this anyway," he proclaimed. "Can we go to that place in the CUB, the one in the basement?"

"Sure, I guess," she answered.

"Good because it smells good in there," he hummed.

"Well, then let's go," she huffed, "I only have enough time to eat with you before my other class starts."

"And then I have to roam around the campus again?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid so," she retorted.

Barodius huffed at the thought of being stuck in the library another hour more, but she said that he could roam around the campus, just to avoid the science building. He figured he could check out some of the other buildings as well while he waited. It was all a matter of finding where he wanted to investigate next. He paused as he watched Rue stop and gaze across the courtyard. He looked over in the area she was looking at a some, he wasn't sure, but he could only guess it was a guy as he walked in the opposite direction. He looked back at her, a little confused by what he saw. Never in his life did he remember seeing a face quite like that. Her face held so many emotions, he wondered how she wasn't fainting before him. There was a little bit of fear that he recognized off the bat, hurt, loneliness, and another that he couldn't quite put his finger on. If a pictures were a thousand words, then he was sure if someone were to get a picture of that it would be bittersweet indeed. He watched as her gaze turned downcast for the first time since he saw her as she continued on. He followed her curiously, but somehow knowing that the subject was off limits to any and every one person out there. When they reached the café, she had got in line to order. It didn't slip his notice how much more subdued she seemed to be. Not really caring for being bossed around, it surprised him of how much he hated this side of her. It almost reminded of one of those sad lullabies that his mother used to sing. He was almost sure that he would give almost anything to get that spunk back.

"So what is it that you are studying to do?" he asked as she stopped and looked at him like she had forgotten he was there.

"Well, I'm studying to be an art major," she answered timidly.

"Really?" he exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah, I have always loved art," she explained. "So I thought it would only be natural for it to be my life so to speak."

"Indeed," he muttered absentmindedly.

"What is it you do?"

"Didn't I already tell you?"

"Oh right, you're an _emperor_."

"Yes, and don't you forget it."

"Fine then, what is it that you strive to achieve?"

"I shall create the most powerful bakugan and rule all of reality."

"You're a nut, you know that, right?"

"And _why _is that?"

"You do know that is one of the _biggest_ super villain clichés ever, right? Please tell me that you do."

"Cliché? What is that supposed to mean?"

"One, that is too much responsibility for one person, two, that is too big a task to be done in _one_ lifetime because the universe is ever expanding, three, there are too many people out in the world who will challenge you before and after you achieve that, and four, you are only a mortal."

As she said this, she placed her hand on his heart which caused his heart to skip a beat. He grew a little riled at the thought of her telling him that he can't, but at the moment, he had no argument to give in his defense. However, the look in her eyes were not the look of someone mocking an ideal, no matter how crazy, they looked like his mother's when she was just afraid to see him fail. At the thought of her hand on his heart, he wondered if she feared that his failure would end up being the ultimate failure like many of those in her world's history. Not knowing how to reply, they continued to eat in silence while Barodius wondered how he would get past those obstacles. His own mortality had been the biggest one of all, and recently had been constantly been thrown into his face. Thinking about it now, he wondered what condition he would be in now if he was _still_ at Marshall's home, stuck chained to the wall in the barn. Where would he be if he hadn't ended up on this planet? Would he have been assassinated? After all, he was absconded from his own bed in the shadow of night.

"Now, I should probably be heading for my next class," she mumbled, "I'll be in this class for about three hours. If you get bored on this side, if you cross the bridge over there it will lead you to the gymnasium."

"Oh... okay then," he muttered.

He honestly didn't want to wait three hours, but he didn't know quite how to say it without coming off as weak. He watched her wide-eyed as she walked out of the café. Looking back at what remained in the box that they served his food in, he picked at what remained. He didn't know what he'd do at the gymnasium, the library would hold his interest for so long, and he didn't know what the other buildings contained. He barely noticed the shadow that appeared over the table.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before," someone stated. Looking up, Barodius froze as he saw Marshall standing before him with that ridiculous smile on his face as he looked down at him. "How long have you been going here?"

...

Barodius: WHAT? HE found me that QUICKLY?

SP: ... Yes?

Snape: That's faster than the norm... You're up to something.

SP: I don't know, I kind of have an idea brewing.

Barodius: I BETTER not die!

SP: Hey, it's called poetic license.

Alucard: You're not going to kill him?

SP: Would you like me to kill you?

Alucard: You really want me to answer that question?

SP: I already know the answer, you dork.

Alucard:O^O


	9. My Name is

Hey, I decided that I really wanted to put this twist in there, I'm sure somebody might have seen it coming, but I wanted to do it. I want to see where I can take this. I hope you enjoy the twist, nonetheless.

...

Barodius gawked as he stared up at Marshall. He couldn't believe that he had found him so quickly. He didn't know quite what to do, his fight or flight mode seemed to have failed him as he sat there slack-jawed and gazing up at him.

"Is it all right if I sit?" Marshall asked as Barodius just daftly nodded. "Your name... again?"

"Uh, oh," Barodius stuttered, "my name, well, it's..." He couldn't think of a name to offer, only the malice he felt toward him, "... Malik."

"Malik?" Marshall repeated, "So you're foreign?"

"Yes," Barodius answered, "I'm just visiting a friend."

"Oh," Marshall implored, "who is she?"

"Her name is Rue," he stated hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't believe that I've met her," Marshall muttered.

"Well, she's a bit reclusive," Barodius explained.

"That would explain it," Marshall settled. "So how did you meet her?"

"Gaming? I'm a bit of a die-hard gamer, I guess you could say." I hate pretending that Dharak is just a toy, Barodius thought.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I saw some of her art, and thought that she could make some art for me. So, I commissioned her."

"Wow, that's certainly something."

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"So, how long are you going to be staying with us?" Marshall asked.

"I really don't know," Barodius answered.

"Hey," Marshall exclaimed, "I'm done for the day, do you want to hang out?"

"Uh," Barodius stuttered again, "... well, I don't know. I mean, after all..."

"Oh come on," Marshall said, grabbing Barodius's hand as he ran out of the café.

Barodius didn't know what to do anymore. Honestly, he was terrified that Marshall would figure out it was him. He didn't know where Marshall was taking him as he pulled him toward a building that he had walked past multiple times already. When he pulled him inside, Barodius noticed that there was a pool inside the building. Before he knew it, Marshall had pushed him into the pool. Barodius gasped as he resurfaced and saw Marshall taking off his shirt, shoes, socks, and belt before jumping in. He ducked under the water to avoid getting hit. He looked over to where Marshall landed as he waited wide-eyed for Marshall to surface. The next thing he knew, his head was being pushed under water. He swam away from his assaulter as he made his way for deeper water. He didn't expect for them to wrap their arms around his belly and pulled him to the surface. He flailed as he didn't know quite how to respond. When he head breached the water, he could hear laughter from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Barodius saw Marshall laughing cheerily as he pushed him away from him playfully. Barodius turned as he looked at Marshall, who was floating on his back. Marshall looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face before rolling back under the water, traumatizing Barodius in the process. He didn't have a clue of where he would surface or if he would surface at all before pulling him under for a brief moment. He gasped as he felt tugging at his feet before his head went under again. Marshall pulled him away from the edge before letting him go.

When Barodius surfaced, Marshall exclaimed, "Come on, surely you can do better than that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Barodius roared.

"Are you so boring that you can't fool around with me here?" Marshall asked.

That certainly was enough to ruffle Barodius's feathers as he went under quickly. He could see Marshall looking around for him as he swam behind him. Barodius gave one sharp tug to Marshall's waistline, pulling him under the water and dragging him down half the depth of the pool. Releasing him, Barodius was quick to take off to the other side of the pool. He could tell that Marshall was swimming after him as he pushed off the wall deeper into the water. Marshall looked at him with wide eyes as he smiled up at him and waved before charging him. He knew that Marshall would need air soon as he collided, but he wanted to make him sweat for everything he had done to him. What he didn't expect was for Marshall to start grappling with him under the water. He started to wonder if Marshall was actually very adept to holding his breath under water. He was soon to find out as after struggling against him for a while he panicked as a burst of bubbles escaped from his mouth. Marshall seemed to panic as well as he grabbed him tightly and raced for the surface. Please let my disguise hold, Barodius prayed, please. When they reached the surface, Barodius coughed and sputtered as he tried to breath. He chuckled weakly as he rested his head against Marshall's shoulder, gasping for breath. He never thought he would ever do this, but that scare was enough to take some of that energy out of him. Barodius seemed to remember as he gazed at the undulations of the water that he had been in a similar situation once before with Gill when he was much younger.

"Hey, let's get out of here," Marshall breathed, "we don't want to get caught in here since we have street clothes on."

"Okay," Barodius muttered.

Barodius slowly swam back to the edge of the pool where he had been pushed in. Marshall kept looking back at him as he got out and started to dress. The wounds on Barodius's body were starting to get agitated for some reason as were his eyes. He noticed that there was something different about the water, but he couldn't pinpoint what. Marshall helped him out of the pool and started tugging him to some other place on the campus. Barodius simply followed as his eyesight was so cloudy that it hurt to look out over the sunny courtyard. He stumbled once or twice, which resulted in Marshall wrapping an arm around him tight. Barodius didn't know how to respond to this as his mind drew a massive blank. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment from people. He was used to fear or carefully contained rage being directed at him. After his eyesight returned to normal, he saw that Marshall was guiding him across the bridge that Rue had mentioned. He looked across the roads underneath to a building titled "The Greyhound Arena." He looked at the building skeptically before looking at Marshall, wondering what he had planned for him now. As they made their way into the gymnasium, Marshall started guiding him to some stairs that led to a lower level. Following him, Barodius was moderately surprised to see him making his way to an area where he assumed athletes showered. Barodius blushed deeply as Marshall began to strip down again, except this time, he stripped of all of his clothes. Barodius watched timidly as Marshall started to shower off. It seemed more like a rinse than anything as Marshall sighed while heading for a cubby and pulling out some dry clothes.

"You might want to wash off the chlorine as well," he mentioned.

"Is that why my I were so agitated?" Barodius asked.

"Yeah," Marshall answered, walking over to him. "Now, are you going to wash in those clothes or do I have to take them off?"

"Might I have some privacy, please?" Barodius muttered, feeling uncomfortable now that Marshall was threatening to reveal the only thing that kept him from realizing who he was.

"I have an extra change of clothes in there, if you like," Marshall said, pointing to the cubby before giving him his privacy.

Barodius was slow about taking off his clothes as he was constantly looking over his shoulder at where Marshall exited. Cautiously, he started the water and rinsed off. When he felt he had gotten all of the chemicals off, he turned off the water and looked at his wounds dejectedly. He had to take the bandages off as the chlorine had gotten into them. He worried about how leaving them exposed would affect them. Walking over to the very same cubby Marshall had, he pulled out some clothes that he would have equivalently compared to pajamas. Considering he had nothing dry to wear, he wasn't about to complain. He went over to his wet clothes and bunched them up to take them home. Marshall entered with a smile as he grabbed his clothes and started walking out again.

"How about we go somewhere quiet?" Marshall suggested.

"Why not? You've been dragging me everywhere else so far," Barodius sighed.

Marshall gawked at him momentarily before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Barodius reluctantly followed him as he made his way to the library. The library? Barodius thought, He's taking me to the library? Barodius groaned as he followed him through the library, back to the same spot he had chosen before. Barodius sat on the opposite side of the couch that Marshall chose to collapse on. Marshall relaxed as he sighed heavily before looking at Barodius in a weird way. Suddenly, he scooted over to Barodius excitedly causing Barodius the cross his legs, scoot to the very edge, and stare at him with wide eyes.

"I have to say, I have never felt so comfortable with somebody before," he explained, "especially a complete stranger."

"Oh?" BArodius muttered.

"Yeah, since I feel so comfortable... How judgmental are you?"

"It depends."

"Can I tell you something?"

"I... suppose."

"I really like you."

"Yes, and?"

"No, I really _really_ like you."

"Okay..."

"Malik, I'm _gay!"_

What? Barodius's mind screamed.

...

Barodius: WHAT?

SP: Like I said, I wanted the twist.

Snape: You better not have _him_ show up in any of your stories with me. *points at Alucard*

Alucard: And what is so bad about me?

Snape: I know she would put you on top.

Alucard: Well, _obviously_, you're not going to top.

Snape: And what is _that_ supposed to mean?

SP: Calm down you two! Snape, he's the ultimate vampire, _you _put two and two together.

Snape:


	10. Funny How the Mind Works

Okay, I got stuck for right now, so I figured that I would update for right now. I hope you all enjoy.

...

Barodius stared at him in disbelief as he sat there waiting. It was then that Barodius wondered what he would have done with him if he was still in that barn, if he hadn't of done anything already. It was certainly an unnerving question as he continued to stare at him. Marshall sat there waiting, his eyebrows furrowed as he started to get anxious for an answer.

"So... what _exactly_ are you saying," Barodius mumbled, "besides that you really like me."

"All cards on the table?" Marshall asked, scooting a little closer.

"Sure, why not?" Barodius muttered.

Marshall moved in closer so he could whisper into his ear, "I want to take you into a secluded little cubby and ravage you like you never had been before."

Barodius choked a little at the prospect of a man having his way with him. Nobody had tended to his physical needs in a while, and Marshall's lips did indeed look soft. Barodius blushed furiously as he realized that he was actually considering it. Besides, even if he was to let Marshall touch him, how would he go on about it without giving himself away.

"Well, you're going to have to save it for another day," Barodius breathed, "I haven't been feeling too well as of late."

"Not even enough energy for a hot and heavy kiss?" Marshall teased.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," Barodius heard Rue growl sarcastically.

"You must be Rue," Marshall exclaimed, getting up to shake her hand.

"That I am," she replied, shaking hands, "and you are?"

"Marshall," he answered.

"You're not trying to molest my friend over there, are you?"

"Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"Honey, you can slice the horniness with a knife over here, and you seem to be dripping with the most of it."

Marshall blushed as he chuckled sheepishly looking from Rue to Barodius and back to Rue. Barodius stayed where he was as he watched the scene play out. He wondered if Rue was going to beat up on Marshall like she did him the first morning he was at her home. However, Rue seemed to show more of an amusement to Marshall's plight as she waited for him to say something.

"Oh well," Marshall stuttered, "Malik is really hot, and well the animal magnetism is hard to ignore."

"Listen to him snore and see if you still feel that way," Rue commented.

"You've slept with him?" Marshall squealed.

"Not the way you are talking about," Rue growled like he was nuts.

"Oh okay," Marshall muttered with some relief.

"Are you done for the day?" Barodius asked sincerely.

"Actually, yes I am," Rue said. "Are you through for the day?"

"A little bit," Barodius admitted, admittedly he was exhausted and he didn't know why.

"May be we should head home then," she replied softly.

"May be we could meet another time?" Marshall asked.

"May be," Barodius mumbled as he waddled up next to Rue.

All he really wanted was to cuddle up underneath a nice warm blanket after having his wounds tended to, again. He knew it was risky considering it was her, but he couldn't hold back as he snuggled into the crook of her neck. She growled at him a little, but she didn't push him away or strike him in any manner. She made him say his farewells to Marshall as well as saying her own before guiding him back to the car. When she got him in, she lowered the seat so that he could lie back. Before she even started the car, he was fast asleep. When he awoke, he found himself in bed with Dracula using his belly as a pillow. She carried me in here? he thought before smelling something good. Slowly, he stood up and shuffled into the kitchen. He was still tired and he couldn't figure out why.

"Finally awake?" she asked only to receive a grunt, "I guess today really stressed you out. It looked like you were emotionally exhausted when I interrupted any attempts Marshall would have made on you."

"I thank you for that," Barodius muttered. "I was afraid that he was going to crawl into my lap and start grinding against me."

"Now there's an image," she snorted.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, just an hour or so, not long at all."

"Oh okay then."

"So, I take it that he didn't recognize you?"

"Fortunately, no he didn't."

"So, you went with Malik, where did you get that idea?"

"The feeling of malice I felt at the moment," Barodius growled.

Rue snorted, "Funny, that's what I thought it was supposed to stand for. It's funny how the mind works sometimes."

Yes, indeed, Barodius thought.

...

Barodius: Oh, blessed killjoy.

SP: Writer's Block sucks.

Snape: So, what does that mean for me?

SP: It means that I am stuck in the scene at the breakfast table.

Snape: For how long?

SP: I wish I knew.

Alucard: That means I'm going to be neglected. -_-

Barodius: So, how long will I have to wait before you throw me for another loop?

SP: You can wait happily for that loop.

Snape: The translation for that is 'as soon as her inspiration isn't on vacation.' Am I correct?

SP: Yes


	11. Dreams and Nooki

Okay, so here's another upload. Now to those who do enjoy reading this, but can't stand the wait, understand that I have two jobs that I have to tend to as well as a couple of classes I am trying to ace. Honestly, this is not a priority in my life as I have bills that need tending to. Yes, what a dork, a grown up who watches Bakugan, well whoop-tee-do. It's going to be my career so I think I'll keep enjoying my animated shows. All I'm saying is just be a little more patient, and refrain from calling me things that pertain to female dogs in heat, or I'll kill off both Rue and Barodius.

...

Barodius looked passed the shelves of books in the library as he waited. He sat straight up when Marshall stood in front of him with that ridiculous smile of his. Barodius simply stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. He didn't expect him to grab his hand and start pulling him to the wall at the other side of the library. Barodius was trying to ask him what he was doing, but suddenly, he was pulled into a tight room and watched as Marshall locked the door. He pushed Barodius against the wall as they were face to face. Barodius's eyes went wide as Marshall started to kiss him outright. He didn't know how to respond, especially after Marshall licked his lips once. Barodius, at a loss for what to do, tried to move aside only to have Marshall shove a leg in between his. He would have grunted, but Marshall somehow forced his tongue into his mouth causing him to gasp instead. Loathe to admit it, Barodius tried to ignore Marshll's ministrations. He wasn't completely sure why he wasn't punishing him.

"Malik," Marshall breathed, "must you be such a tease?I can fix that."

Before Barodius could answer, Marshall shoved his hands down his pants and started to work him. Barodius could feel any fight he might have had start to leave him as Marshall gently pumped him. He gasped as Marshall started nipping at his neck. Somehow, every fiber of his mentality kept on telling him that this was wrong, but he didn't know how to stop. He leaned into Marshall's kisses as well as tender touch. He moaned as Marshall pushed down his pants. Barodius, in turn, returned the favor, letting Marshall's pants drop to his ankles. Marshall slowly pulled him down to the floor, placing kisses along his jawline. Barodius pulled back as Marshall spread his legs, silently pleading for him to make his move.

"Come on Malik," Marshall breathed, "there's no Rue to get in our way now."

Barodius awoke with a start as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around the room for Rue, but realized that she was still sleeping on the couch. He looked down to see that he was aroused from the dream and wondered how he was going to get rid of it. I can't be attracted to him, he thought furiously, not that pathetic _human_. He growled at himself for the weakness of his own flesh before decidng to finish the fantasy he had been working on in the shower that morning. He thought about Kazarina and thought of her swallowing every last drop of his cum. He moaned happily as he thought, That would certainly be a lovely sight to see. He then wondered what she looked like under that dress of hers. He imagined that her breasts were bouncy and then imagined how they would bounce if he were to let her top. Then he pictured her round, taut rump with his hands squeezing it while he rubbed his face in between her legs. Suddenly, he wondered what it would be like to do the same with Rue. He tried to imagine it and was getting excited until she did something that was totally not his imagination. She was glaring at him like she normally did, and instead of being naked, she had a cami and panties on. You should be naked and ready to pleasure me, he thought. He jumped in shock when she suddenly flicked the head of his penis. Ow, he mentally screamed, go away! Go away! Just like that, she disappeared. He sat there for a moment as he thought about it. That's just weird, he thought. As he looked down, he saw a mess all over his stomach and chest. He cocked an eyebrow before getting up to head to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wetted it before cleaning off all of the mess. He then went walking into the living room and turned to see Rue still sleeping on the couch. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. After he tucked her into bed, he went to grab a pair of shorts and put them on. He then crawled in beside her and snuggled up close to her.

Barodius grunted when he felt an elbow in his stomach, but rolled over as his bedmate grumbled while she crawled out. He continued to sleep until he smelt bacon coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled as he slowly got up to make his way to breakfast. He noticed Rue by the stove with an apron on as he paid more attention to her short shorts. Looking further up, he saw that her hair was pulled up into a ponytail almost sitting on the crown of her head. She turned and gave him her usual agitated glare before turning back to the bacon.

"I had the strangest fantasy with you in it, " he chuckled as he made his way to the cabinets beside her.

"I don't think I want to know," she growled.

"Really?" he replied, pushing himself onto the counter to sit, "You don't to hear about how you flicked the head when I wanted you to perform fellatio instead?"

"Ew," she yelled, "T-M-I!"

"What?" he asked.

"Too. Much. _Information_!" she ground out.

"Oh... my apologies," he muttered. "Do you have classes today?"

"Yes, why? Want to give Marshall another shot at the prize hidden in your pants?"

"No! I just wanted to know how long you'll be out."

"About the same as yesterday."

"Oh, well... what should I do?"

"There's a park down that way, may be you could walk Dracula down to it."

"I guess I could."

"How many times are you going to drag me back into the same bed with you before the point is processed that I don't want to sleep in the same room as you?"

"I'm sorry, but a warm body usually helps me sleep!"

"Yeah, I bet it _especially_ helps after y'all do the dirty together!"

"Dirty?"

"You know, nooki nooki, schnu schnu, freaky nasty... The horizontal tango?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh...'."

"Well, I won't lie that does help release some of my pent-up energy."

"Not happening! Now eat your breakfast!"

With that, she shoved a plate into his hand before fixing her own. She then turned to her living room and sat down on the couch to eat. He sat down on the love seat and watched as she turned on the television. Casually, she flipped through the pages to find what she wanted to watch. She stopped on the "Food Network" and settled before finally starting to eat her breakfast. They ate quietly together, mostly because Barodius didn't want to light the fuse for another blowup that would result in his head getting bit off. He was dumbstruck, anyone who ever spoke to him like that always got punished. Why wasn't he punishing her? He started to believe that it was due to the fact that he was simply too intrigued by her to care just yet. He turned to see her licking the fork she had. He couldn't believe how enthralled he was with the way her tongue moved. Reality hit him when his fork hit the plate. He busied himself with his breakfast when she looked his way. What the hell is wrong with me? he mentally growled. They continued to eat in the silence that was broken by the clatter of his fork and plate. When Rue had finished, she got up to get ready to leave.

"Okay, well," she stated, "you know where I'm going to be. If you _do _go out, there's a key under the mat outside. Lock the door before you go."

"Okay," he replied.

"Try not to have _too_ much fun," she teased. Then, she was gone.

...

Barodius: You'll kill me?

SP: I don't take being called a "bitch" lightly.

Snape: Even you can be one once in a while?

SP: Watch it mister, or I'll have you dream that Black is molesting you.

Snape: O.O What? Who, me? I didn't say a thing. ^.^'

Alucard: I take it work is getting stressful?

SP: I don't want to go to work tomorrow! T.T


	12. A Trip to the Park

Alright, not entirely in a good mood thanks to finals. Sorry that it's later than I would have liked.

...

Barodius sighed as Dracula smiled at him with his tail wagging. Dracula had brought him his leash only 10 minutes ago and set it at Barodius's feet. Barodius wasn't dressed quite yet and didn't quite want to either. However, he knew he couldn't ignore the beast any longer after it started to whine. Barodius groaned as he stood up to get dressed. Dracula barked happily as he followed him along to the bedroom. Barodius watched him as his head tilted this way and that while Barodius changed. Every so often, his ears would perk up as something Barodius did would peak his interest. When he was finished getting dressed, he went back to the living room and picked up the leash. Dracula was then a frenzy of movement as Barodius struggled to get the leash on him.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Barodius huffed as Dracula kissed his face, "you're happy to go out."

When Dracula was finally on the leash, they walked out the door. Barodius looked under the mat and found the key that Rue had mentioned before locking the door. He turned to see Dracula already pissing on the bush hiding the porch.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait until we got to the park," he groaned.

Dracula looked back at him nonchalantly before prancing to the sidewalk. Barodius just strolled along behind him as he followed the dog to the park. He looked around as they walked along at the houses that lined the road. It surprised him really how many humans there were in this town. He wondered how many more there were that he didn't know about. Barodius turned his attention back to Dracula, who continued to prance along the path in front of them.

It didn't take long before they were what he assumed was the park. Dracula started bouncing up and down excitedly a he tugged on the leash. Barodius pulled as he tried to keep a hold of him. His eyes grew wide as Dracula suddenly made a heave and then was dragging Barodius down to the lake.

"Dracula down!" Barodius screamed, "Down! Sit! Stay! Please, no!"

Unfortunately, Dracula wouldn't sit still as he ran face first into the lake. Barodius was about to scream, but thought better of it when he went sliding threw the murky water. His entire body seized up in the cold water when Dracula pulled to a stop. So cold, he thought as Dracula waded up to him. Barodius sneered at him as he smiled dumbly back.

"Are you happy now? Now I have to go back and change," Barodius growled as Dracula whined and tilted his head.

Barodius pulled on the leash as he dragged Dracula out of the water. Dracula bounced out happily as he made his way after some other dogs. Barodius pulled back and finally was able to hold Dracula back as he jumped to try and move closer.

"No, we are going home," Barodius exclaimed.

"Such a shame," some woman said. "You _could_ use a dry set of clothes, though."

Barodius looked toward her as Dracula growled. Barodius was instantly on alert when he heard Dracula's growl. He couldn't say that she wasn't a catch. She had a body like Kazarina, but her hair while put up like Kazarina's was a dark brown much like Marshall's. Her breasts were huge unlike the rest of her body, which he didn't find as appealing as he thought he would. I guess I prefer a balance, he thought as he wished her hips were bigger.

"Well handsome, your name would be?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Ba- Malik," Barodius answered as a red flag went up.

"Malik?" she inquired.

"Yes, and... you are?" he implored, hoping that the red flag was a false alarm.

"Oh, of course, I'm Mallory," she stated. "Now how 'bout I get you out of those wet clothes?"

"No, it's alright," Barodius replied, "I'm just around the corner really."

"Oh such a shame," she pouted.

"May be another time," he said as he moved past her.

"Malik! Now I know where I heard that name!" she exclaimed.

Oh please, oh please, oh please, Barodius pleaded.

"My brother is _so _hot for you," she proclaimed. Why must I _always_ be right lately? he thought sourly. "Mm, he wasn't kidding, you _are_ cute. You two would be hot together."

"Oh yeah? Hot, how?" he asked sarcastically. _Why_ did I just ask that?

"You know," she said as she walked up to him, "the both of you writhing intertwined in his bed, his hands pleasuring you, making you scream out in utter ecstasy. I guarantee that you wouldn't be disappointed."

"What's in it for you?" Barodius growled contemptuously.

"I like to watch," she whispered.

Barodius jerked away before pulling on Dracula's leash and sprinting away back to the safety of Rue's house. He didn't stop or look over his shoulder as he raced home with Dracula running at his side, his tongue flopping in the wind. Both he and Dracula almost got hit by the passing vehicles once or twice as they ran through the streets. Barodius didn't stop until he had reached Rue's door. He fumbled with the lock before he bolted into the door and locked it behind him. He caught his breath as Dracula whined and pressed his nose into Barodius's wet clothes. With a heavy sigh, Barodius started stripping off his clothes as he made his way to the shower. I just want to forget that I ever met that sick demented hag, he thought solemnly as he walked into the shower and started the water.

...

Snape: You can't seem to catch a break, can you?

SP: I wish. Man, I HATE online classes! They just don't work for me!

Alucard: So, what does that mean for us?

SP: Well, when it comes to classes, I don't know. However, I'm quitting my second job and am looking for another one. So, we'll just have to sit tight.

Snape & Alucard: Fun '-.-

SP: Sorry guys.


	13. He's Gay

Okay, so here's another update. Spring might be a bit frustrating on both sides, just to warn you as I'm trying to graduate this semester. I also already have a new job at OfficeMax. So, I'm going to be getting adjusted there. However, I _will_ be getting this story finished one way or another.

...

Barodius snorted himself awake when he heard the front door open to see Rue coming in. He yelled for joy as he raced for her, collapsing on his knees and wrapping his arms around her. She stumbled a bit as she almost toppled over. He, however, managed to keep her upright as he snuggled further into her lower belly.

"Please don't ever leave me here again," he pleaded. "I met Marshall's sister, and she said that she liked to _watch_!"

"Let me guess, Mallory?" she asked.

"How did you?"

"I've had a couple of classes with her. I never met her brother until the library, but say she's offered to set me up with some _friends_ (as she so eloquently put it) and give me tips on what I'm doing wrong."

"Ew, that's disgusting."

"Tell me about it."

Barodius snuggled into her once more before letting go and getting up. He looked at her excitedly as he hoped to see that she had brought him something, but there was no such luck. He knew she was trying not to laugh at his face as he was most assuredly pouting.

"I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to always have something for you," she stated.

"I suppose," he concurred dejectedly. He soon noticed her looking him over and asked cockily, "See something you like?"

"You didn't change in front of Dracula, did you?" she asked.

"Why?" Barodius countered nervously.

"I probably should have warned you," she said, "but when it comes to humanoids, Dracula's sort of on the gay side. I don't know why, it's only with humanoids because when it comes to a bitch, the smaller the better."

"Bitch? The men here don't mind you using such language?"

"The original definition here is female dog in heat."

"Ah, he likes them tiny?"

"Last time, I saw him mounting a papillon."

"A what?" he asked incredulously.

She fiddled with a device before flipping it over for him to see Dracula kissing a little dog with silky fur and pointed ears. "Isn't she cute?"

"For a woman," Barodius commented, "but if you say that he's..."

"It means that if you go waltzing around the house in the buff, especially when I'm not around," she stated, "you are in for a sloppy blow job."

"Ew, wait..." he gasped, pointing at Dracula, who smiled shamelessly at him, "You disgusting hound! You did that whole running into the lake on purpose!"

"Dracula, I thought I told you not to do that," Rue groaned.

Dracula smiled shamelessly up at her as Barodius glared at him. Rue shook her head in exhaustion as she made her way to the kitchen. Barodius followed her excitedly as his stomach growled. While she started pulling out pots and pans, he pushed himself up on the corner counter. He watched curiously as she moved about here and there, gradually putting their next meal together. His mouth started to water as the scents wafted into his nose. He was eager to obey when she asked him to taste-test what she was preparing. He moaned in delight as it touched his tongue, it tasted so good. She smiled and went back to working on the meal. Wow, she's actually not that much of a... well, I guess here that word wouldn't fit, he thought as he watched her cook, She actually seems sweet. A smile crept onto his face as he continued to watch her. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a slobbery tongue kissing his toes. He looked down to see Dracula smiling up at him as he tilted his head. Barodius looked at him questioningly before scoffing as he realized what the dog was implying. Was he growing attached? May be, but the only attachment he could see was deciding to keep her as a pet when the Gundalians found him finally. Kazarina won't be too excited about that, Barodius thought with an amused grin, but she'll just have to understand that as king I'm get to keep all the pets I want. Besides, she's more than likely to have her own.

"Come on, it's dinner time," Rue cooed as she handed him a plate.

Barodius took the plate, careful not to spill his portion that she placed on it. He followed her to the living room and settled on the couch. They ate peacefully as they watched the television. When they were through, Rue took their plates back to the kitchen and started to wash them. She then set them aside to dry before turning to her bedroom.

"Since, I'm sure you've already had a shower today," she stated, "I think I'll take one myself."

He watched as she gathered the garments she would need before moving past him to the bathroom. As soon as he heard the door click, he made to change into his pajamas as well. Once he was dressed, he crawled into the bed and began to doze. It wasn't long before he became restless with visions of Marshall trying to seduce him again, and got up to go find Rue. Consequences be damned, if the most she was going to do is hit him with a pillow or elbow him then he would take it in stride. It wasn't like he wouldn't have any fun training her anyways. Careful not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her back into her room. He made certain she would be comfortable before crawling behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly so that she couldn't escaped and snuggled into her damp, silky hair that smelled so good. It wasn't long before he was asleep and resting peacefully. He hadn't expected two pillows trying to bash his brains out the next morning as he tried to protect his head from the onslaught. During it, he could make out the frightened squeals of two women he had obviously not met.

"Come on Rue," one cried, handing him another blow.

"Keep your slimy hands off our Rue," another yelled, hitting him as soon as the other pillow left his head.

"What is the deal with you women and those damn pillows?" Barodius roared.

...

Barodius: Okay, what _is_ the deal with _you_ and the pillows?

SP: Destroying a few fantasies of girls having pillow fights *evil laughter*

Snape: Hm, no, I figured if a woman was going to, that would be how she would do it.

SP: *sigh* Killjoy...

Snape: Mm, happily...

Alucard: Those girls are at least in some sexy negligee, right?

SP: Nope

Alucard: Aw T.T


	14. Roommates and Pancakes

Okay, I have my computer up and running after a bit of difficulty. So, for your patience, another update. A special thank you to mobiusheartangel for the names of Rue's two roommates.

...

"So, you invited him to _our _home while we were out," Iris demanded...

"I couldn't leave him where he was, in the state he was in," Rue replied.

Barodius stared at Iris, he was reminded more of Kazarina, except her hair was black with red tips. Also, she had pale skin compared to Kazarina's blue skin. Barodius noticed that their skin had many shades of brown instead of the blues and grays that he was used to. She glared at him with her brown eyes as he stared back unamused.

"He still could have hurt you, Rue," Aster said as she looked at him timidly.

Aster had short, curly copper hair. She had the darkest skin out of the three, but not near as dark as his skin appeared to them. She was the skinniest out of all of them as well. He stared into her big brown eyes as she decided to avoid his gaze.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Rue asked Barodius, hinting to use his fake name.

"My name is Malik," he stated, "I'm not from around here, not anywhere close. When Rue had found me though, I was on the brink of death or somewhere close. Please, take no offense to Rue bringing me here, I was very grateful for her helping me. I am within her debt."

They considered him for a moment before scoffing and walking off. Rue looked at him incredulously as he looked up at her curiously. He smiled at her as she slowly sauntered up to him with that agitated look she held so well. Knowing already, what she was going to say, he decided to interrupt her.

"No matter what you say or do," he explained shamelessly, "I will keep on taking you from the couch to the bed. So, you might as well as suck it up and let it happen."

"We'll see about that," she remarked, lightly smacking his face, "your _Majesty."_

He smacked her rear as she walked away, and smirked at her in return as she glared back at him. "Are you going to class today?"

"Not today," she replied.

"So, I have you all to myself?" he asked.

"I suppose you could say that," she stated.

"Then I want you to show me more of this place, " he replied, "after all, I seem to be safer when you're nearby."

"So, you need a bodyguard?" she teased.

"Apparently, I do," he answered, "nowhere is safe with that Marshall and his sister around."

"I suppose you're right," she conceded. "So where do you want to go?"

"I want to go back to that place with the pancakes and coffee," he said excitedly.

"Why am I not surprised?" she chuckled.

Rue had managed to convince her roommates to come with them to breakfast before they headed to their classes. They watched dumbstruck as Barodius again was shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Rue watched him in disinterest as she would occasionally drink her coffee. Barodius paused for a moment an eyed the glob of whip cream on her cup of coffee. She rolled her eyes as she handed him the cup, allowing him to slurp off the glob greedily. Apparently, it was a big deal as Aster and Iris glanced back and forth between the two with wide eyes.

"What?" Barodius asked after swallowing.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

He knew that it wasn't "nothing" as they put it so casually, but continued to shovel pancakes into his mouth. The waitress came by to fill his cup as she commented on being happy to see such a great costumer as he smiled at her with a full mouth. He was sure to save his eggs and meats for last as he swallowed the last bite of pancake before asking for another plate. While waiting, he started on his eggs and followed Rue in putting what she called salsa on his eggs. He wasn't disappointed as he enjoyed chowing down. Seeming to know she'd be waiting, Rue pulled out a journal and opened it up. Barodius looked over to see her sketching something, but couldn't see what.

When he had finally finished, he was hit with the urge to use a restroom as he saw Marshall and his sister, Mallory, walk in. They took notice of him immediately and made their way over to his table. He knew that they all knew them as Aster and Iris acted like they didn't know them. Rue avoided Mallory's gaze as Mallory made to fond over her. Marshall grabbed a chair and sat next to Barodius with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Malik," Marshall whispered excitedly.

"Excuse me, but I need to use the facilities," Barodius mumbled nervously, looking around for the restroom.

Noticing, Marshall grabbed his hand and said, "Me too, that's why we're in before our parents."

"Parents?" Barodius squeaked as he was yet again being dragged somewhere by Marshall.

As soon as he pulled Barodius into the restroom, he was rushing to a stall, unzipping and everything. Barodius watched him bounce on the balls of his feet as he heard him basically explode into the toilet with a very contented sigh. This sigh reminded him of his own need as he entered the stall next to Marshall's. As he continued to relieve himself, a contented sigh escaped his own lips. He gasped as he noticed Marshall right behind him.

"Don't peek," he quietly exclaimed.

"Aw, why not?" Marshall teased, "I'll show mine if you show me yours." Barodius scooted closer to the toilet, eyeing Marshall suspiciously. "You know your aim is going to be off if you don't watch where you're shooting."

"I can shoot just fine without looking," Barodius countered, "besides that I can't risk you trying to sneak a peek over my shoulder."

Marshall chuckled, "You act like that's the only way I can catch a glimpse. Besides, I can't really try much with my father around. He's not much for open-mindedness."

"So, you're saying that he wouldn't approve of your choice of partners?" Barodius asked, genuinely curios now.

"No," Marshall said seriously, "which is why I usually spend the night over at my partner's, when I have one that is."

"The way your sister put it," Barodius stated, "you like doing them in your own bed."

"When our parents are away on a trip," he replied, "yeah." Barodius sighed as he zipped up his pants and turned around. "Hey, I can tell you're tense around me, but I can also tell, that you are quite capable of being willing to try and testing out my lifestyle choice." With that, Marshall coyly closed the gap between them and smiled shyly. "I'm not telling you to dump Rue, I'm just suggesting you give me a try while you test the waters with her."

"Really?" Barodius implored, relieved to know that at least one part of his dream was far-fetched.

"I'll say this much," Marshall said as matter-of-factly as he walked to the door, "Mallory told me that others have tried testing the waters with her only to drown in her tempest waves."

With that, he walked out of the restroom leaving Barodius be. What he had said, however, had Barodius wondering what he meant by that. What did he mean when he talked about her "tempest waves"?

...

Snape: This story seems to be getting interesting.

SP: Are you jealous?

Snape: Why do you ask?

Alucard & Barodius: He is.

Snape: I am NOT. I am simply making an observation.

SP: *gives Snape a peck on the cheek* Thank you, I will be working on your story again soon.

Snape: Your welcome.

Alucard: What about ours?

SP: I'm working on something else with you!

Alucard: That is not satisfactory.

SP: Too bad!

Alucard: *raises hand high and nails SP's behind*

SP: *falls to the ground* Oh crap!


	15. Testing the Waters

Inspiration sort of hit me as I decided I really want to get to this one scene. However, I decided to make things difficult for our dear Barodius.

...

Barodius was lost in thought as he walked out of IHOP. Rue had stopped and was looking at him incredulously. Aster and Iris had stopped as well as they waited for what to do next. Barodius's gaze shifted to each and every one of them, settling on Rue.

"Where do you want to go next?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Hey, there's this new movie in," Iris interrupted.

"Yeah," Aster said excitedly.

"Is that fine with you?" Rue asked him.

"Yeah," Barodius stated.

He followed them quietly as he continued to think about what Marshall had said. He almost didn't register that they were going to the movie until Rue gently grasped his hand and pulled him into the theater. He stared at their interlocked hands as they made their way to their seats. After thinking about it, he remembered how moody she could be. That could be what he meant, Barodius thought, the bunch of fools obviously don't know how to wait and watch a woman, only then you learn how to train them. He settled on asking her about it later, and not in a public place. His eyes became glued to the screen when the movie started. It was somewhere in the movie when everyone started laughing, Barodius stopped when he heard Rue giggle. He turned to her to see her actually laughing and he couldn't help but stare.

When they exited the movie, Barodius was at a loss of what to do next. He didn't know what all existed in this town. There was only so much he could ask for. He paused when Rue looked at her watch and had a little melt down. Her friends immediately noticed.

"I have to get to work soon," Rue exclaimed, "Ba-... Malik, I'm going to leave you with them, I have to go. I really do. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Barodius stated, "I know how important work is."

With that Rue rushed off in a frenzy as Barodius watched. Aster and Iris stared at him incredulously again as he stared back at them in confusion. They backed away when someone wrapped their arms around his neck. He heard Marshall speak to him as he looked at him in shock. He sighed as he didn't see Marshall's parents around, knowing that he wasn't going to let go so easily.

"What were you doing?" he asked curiously.

"They were supposed to be showing me the town," Barodius explained.

"Oh, I can do that," Marshall said excitedly.

"Alright," Iris stated.

"Works for me," Aster chirped.

"Hi Aster," Marshall purred.

"You two know each other?" Barodius asked.

"Yes, se likes me just fine," he answered, "she thinks my sister can jump off a cliff and swim with the 'fishies'."

"She shouldn't be mean to Rue," Aster pouted.

"I know," Marshall conceded. "So, since they are giving you to me, you best hurry before you're walking home."

"Fine," he sighed.

Marshall grasped his hand and dragged him toward the truck that they had taken him away in. The first place they went to was a place called "Bahama Bucks," where they grabbed some frozen ice. They then went to the zoo where they walked into as they ate their frozen ice. Marshall was excited about telling about all the animals that they had there.

"What did you mean by 'tempest waves'?" Barodius asked as they watched a wolf pace back and forth.

"Hm? Oh, well you'll either have to ask her or the guys who tried to court her that," he answered. "I only know what my sister said, and honestly, my sister does like to embellish from time to time, especially with Rue. I don't know why."

"From what Rue told me," Barodius stated, "your sister was volunteering her _friends_ to help teach Rue how to properly perform."

"Dammit Mallory," Marshall growled. "now it makes perfect sense! Well, it's comforting to know that she doesn't hold my sister against me."

"Yes, that is true," Barodius actually agreed.

"So, while you are testing the waters with Rue," Marshall commented seriously, "will you be willing to test the waters with me as well?"

"Uh... well," Barodius stuttered, "I... I don't... know."

Marshall sighed, before asking, "Have you ever been intimate, even a kiss, with a guy before?" When Barodius shook his head dumbly, he sighed in frustration. "Okay, let me ask this. Is there a guy out there who you are closer to than anyone else?" This time Barodius nodded sincerely after thinking a moment, and remembering his friendship with Gill. "Okay then, have you two ever slept together? You know, like a sleepover?"

"My family took him in when I was a child," Barodius explained. "We grew up together really. Of course there were moments when we shared a bed together."

"Okay then," Marshall mentioned, happy to be getting somewhere, "was there ever a time when one of you, or both even, woke up and someone had a hard on?" Barodius had to think about this for a moment, before he remembered a few times where one of them or even both of them had an erection while waking up. He nodded as Marshall smiled at the prospect of a light at the end of the tunnel. "Okay, has one of you touched the other during these times?"

Barodius paused as he tried to remember whether or not that happened, and then was shocked as he actually was telling him this. "There was a morning when I woke up with one, and he, out of curiosity, grabbed a hold of me and, well, he touched me."

"How did you feel when he touched you?" Marshall asked.

"I was scared at first," Barodius admitted, "and then I guess was a little anxious about what he would do, like I wanted him to do something. I remember him gasping after initially touching me, I think I twitched in response to being touched."

"Well, now look at it from this perspective," Marshall cooed, "if you test the waters with me, alongside Rue, then you'll have someone who knows what reactions come from certain touches because he has had experience. I mean I'm a guy... I know what a guy likes. You sure you don't want to even try that?" Barodius didn't know how to react as he thought about it, he started to mutter a bit. "Come on." Barodius hated to admit he was leaning toward it. "Yea?"

Barodius didn't know quite how to respond as Marshall tenderly kissed him. Marshall sighed happily as he looked up at him triumphantly. He couldn't tell why, but in that exact moment, Barodius suddenly felt guilty about kissing Marshall as Marshall was grasping his hand and walking toward the exit. What would Rue think about what I had just agreed to let alone done? Barodius thought.

...

SP: *rubbing rear* Don't you dare say anything Barodius! You're testing out how you like being bi, and that's final!

Barodius: I don't want to!

Alucard & Snape: Better you than me.

Barodius: *sarcastically* Thanks, you're a lot of help. So, I'm still going to pursue something with Rue?

SP: Something, yes.

Barodius: And that would be?

SP: What do you think it would be? I'm trying to keep you in character, despite using poetic license.

Barodius: . So tell me, why haven't _you_ harassed her about _your_ story?

Alucard: Because while she is in this mood, I could land up being in a relationship with another man, and it is not something I fancy.

SP: Then why are you always asking Snape if he's a virgin?

Snape: Indeed?

Alucard: ...


	16. Relations

I decided that I couldn't wait to work on this scene. Boy do relations move fast.

...

Barodius showered absentmindedly as he thought about the past couple of weeks. His wounds had healed, but they had left scars despite Rue's acts of prevention. His "relationship" with Marshall had evolved to them actively being affectionate in moderately public places, however, Barodius was sure to not let Rue know of this. Barodius would always stop Marshall when he tugged at his clothes, and state that he wasn't ready for that step yet. He had grown comfortable with Marshall, not afraid that he would find him out.

Rue, on the other hand, he could never quite put his finger on it. She had just recently stopped fighting him when he would drag her back to her bed. She also wasn't as moody with him as she had started out. Yet somehow, she always kept him at a distance and he never could understand why, much less why he cared so much.

He sighed as he turned the water off and exited the shower. He was going with Rue when she went to the university. He knew now that like her grandfather, she hated waiting and didn't want to make her late. Plus, Marshall and he were planning on seeing how far they would go today. He somehow didn't want to think about that, though. It surprised him, normally when he was finally about to get intimate with a girl, he would spend the entire day making sure it simply happened. He smiled at Rue as she smiled back before walking out the door. He was quick to follow her as she made her way to the car. He knew small talk wasn't her thing while she was driving, so he let her listen to her music.

When they arrived, she said she'd see him later and he waited for Marshall. He didn't have to wait long as Marshall pounced on his back. Barodius chuckled as he made his way to the library with Marshall on his back still. Marshall jumped off as soon as they made it to the door. Marshall grabbed Barodius' hand as Barodius made his way to the second floor. Barodius then made his way to the secluded area with the sofas.

"So, how's Rue?" Marshall asked.

"She's been busy," Barodius stated, "she said that she's going to stay later to work on a project that she has."

"So, we have plenty of time together?" Marshall inquired.

"Yes," Barodius answered. "So, how has Mallory been?"

"She has been nosy about my relations as usual," Marshall chirped, "I've been convincing her not to bother Rue, though."

"Thank you," Barodius suggested. Marshall leaned in to kiss him. "Wasn't there a little cubby you wanted to take me to?"

Marshall jumped up immediately and grabbed Barodius's hand, pulling him out of the chair and to the other side of the library. Opening a door, Marshall pushed him inside and kissed him. They broke gasping for breath as Marshall slowly unbuttoned Barodius's top. Barodius groaned as Marshall bit and licked the skin that was revealed when the last button was dealt with. Barodius stared at nothing in a complete fog as he didn't register Marshall stopping until he felt his pants being ripped off and a hand gently cupping the back of the thigh that the bullet had entered. A steady stream of tears fell from his eyes when he heard Marshall whisper his real name. He made no sound, but he knew that he was caught and that his fate now rested in Marshall's hands. He didn't know how to respond when Marshall gently wrapped his arms around Barodius's head and gently whispered in his ears.

"If my father would have known that he had to worry about you messing around with me, he would have shot you the moment he found you," Marshall admitted. "I was glad to see that you kept on running when my father brought out his shotgun. I was worried that I would never see you again. I promise... I _promise_ that I won't rat you out."

"Marshall, I can't, I can't do this," Barodius exclaimed in a flustered manner. "Every time I'm with you, I enjoy it, but when we part, I-I just feel so guilty and I don't know why. I'm just not sure I-I..."

"Hey, hey," Marshall interrupted, "come on. Let's get you dressed, and then we can talk."

Barodius feebly tried to regain his composure as he redressed himself and followed Marshall back to the couches. Marshall had him sit next to him. Barodius was expecting him to start going off a hundred miles a minute like he usually did, however, he simply sat there until Barodius had finally gained his composure.

"Now," Marshall said lightly, "tell me about her."

"Rue?" Barodius stated as Marshall nodded. "I don't know what to say. After I leave you, this ball of guilt sits in my stomach as I worry about what she might think. I find myself staring at her when she does the simplest thing, like brushing her hair, cooking supper, or licking a fork! The way she laughs catches my attention, and the way she smells, it's intoxicating."

"You love her," Marshall responded.

"What difference does it make?" Barodius proclaimed. "She won't even let me get close to her."

"Oh, yeah," Marshall answered sullenly. "There was apparently a guy that she had really liked, but he didn't know about it. Well, when he found out, it didn't go over too well. Somebody had told him about instead of her telling him."

"Was she ever planning on telling him?" Barodius asked.

"No one knows the answer to that," Marshall answered.

Barodius was determined to ask Rue more about this.

...

Barodius: So, I'm not gay?

SP: Do you really have want to ask me that? Are you not _sure_ of your sexuality?

Alucard & Snape: *chuckle*

Barodius: Ha ha, you are so hilarious.

Alucard: You were the one who gave her that ammo.


	17. A Face Never Made to Cry

Okay, this is a very short chapter, but I felt doing anything else to it would ruin it's affect. I certainly you all who are still reading enjoy.

...

Barodius watched Rue as she painted in room alone. She looked so calm and serene that he almost didn't want to disturb her, but he knew he needed to. He had to know, he had to somehow break the barrier that she had placed between them.

"Would you have told him?" Barodius asked, startling her, "That boy, if no one had told him how you had felt, would you have eventually done so?"

He winced as she looked down at the brush in her hand as she tried to find the right words to say. "I don't know, some part of me wants to say 'yes', but this part of me hopes that if _I_ had been the one to tell him, things would have gone differently. I knew though that he would have responded in such a way, which is why I held out allowing anyone to let him know for as long as I did. It wasn't the fact that he was predictable, despite how he _is_ a creature of habit, it was the fact that I could read him, and I knew he wasn't ready for something like that... He'd probably never know that I initially fell for him the very first time I saw him smile. Everything seemed to stop then... I think I might have gotten over him if I had simply not let him know, but there is some deeper part of me that says that's not true because I will always know that there is something special about him. However, despite all the pain he made m feel, I'd probably do it all again except tell him myself, even though I know that'd the response would still be the same."

"And do you not wish for some sort of penance for the pain that he has caused you?" he implored.

"I won't lie. There were times when I was angry at him, when I wished I could hate him," she answered, "but I always prayed that he would never feel that kind of pain. No matter how much he hurt me, I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him cry. That face was never made to cry."

Just a she said that, she broke into tears herself doubling over onto her knees to hide her face. Barodius knelt down in front of her as he gently lifted her head so that she would look him in the eyes as he stated, "Neither was yours."

Rue's tears renewed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gently shushed her as he let her sob. He couldn't deny that there was a knot in his throat as he wished he could ease her pain. Not sure of what else to do, he gently took the brush from her hand and set it aside as he hoisted her up and set her on his lap as he continued to hold her. He held her close even after she had cried herself to sleep and simply refused to let her go.

As he looked at the painting, he saw a handsome youth gazing out past them. He recognized him as the boy she would stare at from afar. He had a fine face framed by dark, long hair. The skin was almost a bronze as he stared at those dark eyes that pulled everything in and seemed to stare into his very soul without even looking at the real thing. He noticed that she had paid great care to the detail of the long nose and high cheekbones. There was a softness to his full lips. To say that this youth she loved was not beautiful in the very least was to say that there was never a dawn.

"Hm, who knew something with the face of an angel could be so cruel," Barodius said to himself, "like somebody who could tear down the walls of a king by simply bearing her soul to him." Barodius kissed her on the crown of her head determined to be whatever she needed him to be.

...

Snape: Due to the serious nature of this particular chapter. Ms. Portal has felt it quite unnecessary to add dialogue for the ending. Until next time.


	18. To Erase Visions

I liked how I ended this chapter and felt it would ruin it to add more, but I think I'm finally coming to a point where the other Gundalians can start making their appearance.

...

Barodius awoke to the smell of Rue's hair as he smiled and snuggled further into her. He knew that she had nothing to wake her up, so they could sleep a little longer. She had stated to everyone that she planned on today being a lazy day and that she didn't care what anyone else thought of it. So, he decided that he would take full advantage of it. Talking with her had helped them cross a bridge he never even knew was there, and he probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Marshall. He kind of figured she wasn't for the lovey-dovey kind of nonsense, except wanting the occasional memento of his affections, which usually was a peck on the cheek or other affectionate touches. What he found interesting was that he could be intimate with her on a level he had never been with anyone. He still had his wet dreams, but they felt kind of dirty when they weren't about her. However, he never could tell how he got off when they were as she would continually reject him as she had done the first time. He especially got riled up when she would work him up just to tear him down. She was certainly something special because every time he wanted to talk about it, she would blush furiously, which he had recently noticed, and yell at him. Oh how he wished he could show her that side of herself she was afraid to meet. All good things to those who wait, he told himself, I'll be able to get her that far sometime.

He finally awoke to a sluggish Rue squirming to get out of his reach to start her daily routine, which always started in the bathroom. He flipped over onto his back as he stared at the roof above him. It was then something hit him. He hadn't wondered when he was going to be rescued for a while. It had been so long that he doubted that they would ever find him now. He sighed as the thought truly depressed him. He _did_ want to see home again some day.

They went through their usual routine that they had picked up until after lunch. Rue stated that she wanted to head out and do something fun. He followed her out to her car happily before they took off. Barodius was surprised when they headed out of town as he looked at Rue. He was curious as she had a contented smile on her face before she said that she had tomorrow free as well and wanted to go somewhere to get out of town. He smiled as he relaxed and watched the road pass by. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt the car stop at a fast food joint.

"Need the restroom or anything?" Rue asked before saying, "Because there are no breaks between here and where I'm going."

Barodius didn't waste any time in getting out to use the facilities as he followed her inside. They separated at the end near the wall. He was in and out in no time and was waiting Rue to finish up. She blushed as she saw him waiting for her, which in trn caused him to smile.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked.

"Hungry," he answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" she chuckled in return.

The next thing he knew was that he was eating a Big Mac while she contnued to drive to wherever she was going while drinking a sweet tea. He looked out the window at the dead grass and the multitudes of steers, as Rue had called them. It grew monotonous as he began to absentmindedly chew on his fries. When his food was gone, he had started to get bored of just watching the road pass him by. Rue took notice of this as she handed him a book titled _Harry Potter_. He read it for a bit, but after a few chapters, he was finding the Potter boy to be just as annoying as Kuso. He couldn't stand that self-righteous nature they exhibited. Rue looked at him inquiringly as he gave her what he assumed was an amusingly pathetic look on his before she rummaged in a bag behind them while refusing to take her eyes off the road, which disturbed him, before giving him a thinner book titled _Vampire Hunter D: The Rose Princess._ He looked at it skeptically before glancing at her briefly, ultimately opening the book and reading. He had managed to get interested in that one, finding the hero to be refreshing compared to what he was used to. It wasn't long before Barodius noticed that Rue was pulling into a place. He wasn't surprised to see that she was going into a bookstore, considering he had seen her private collection.

He quickly got out to join her as she made her way inside. Immediately, he could smell the strong scent of cinnamon after he entered the second set of doors. He tried to keep up with Rue, but as soon as she had stepped foot inside, she was off to who-knows-where. Wandering around aimlessly, he would find her just to lose her again. It's like those ridiculous games Kazarina enjoys playing so much with me, he thought with a growl. However, he knew Rue wasn't playing, she was just wandering around herself, but not as aimlessly as he was. Knowing that she would eventually go to the café, he made his way to the corner of the store and took a seat. He waited for a bit for her to walk in like he knew she would. He waited a while before he started to wonder how long she was going to take. She soon came in, looking for him apparently as she smiled as soon as she saw him.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Not really, are you?" he returned.

"I'm starved," she answered.

"Where would you like to go then?" he implored.

"There's a Chinese restaurant that I love nearby," she stated.

"Then let's go," he commented.

After they had finished eating, Barodius looked at Rue expectantly. Considering how late they had left, it was starting to get dark out and he really didn't want her driving in the dark. She surprised him, however, when she made her way to a hotel. He was surprised when he saw her pull out a duffel bag from the trunk and make her way inside. He was pleased that they could get a room for the night as they made their way to the room specified. It was a quaint, little room as he made his way to the bed. He reclined as he watched Rue gather things for a shower. He would have loved to join her, but he knew that she would never allow that. He started to drift asleep as he heard the water going.

Everything was bright as he saw Rue smiling at him as she ran on ahead, laughing. He followed laughing as well until he was back on his ship, back home. The one called, Zenet, was standing before him saying that she had to do it. Do what? he thought, Where's Rue? He regretted asking that as he soon saw her on a table cut open with things protruding out of her like she was some lab experiment. No, his mind screamed, NO!

"Hey baby," he heard Rue mumble softly as he shook himself awake. "Are you alright?"

He gasped before grasping her wet hair, running his hands through it. He then gently grasped either side of her face as he pulled her down into a kiss. She reclined on top of him as he slowly wrapped his arms tightly around her. He tried to drown out that vision of her carcass with every touch of her warm body she'd allow him to have.

...

Snape: You know... you didn't do anything for your story with me on that update.

SP: I KNOW! *pouts*

Snape: *smirks*

SP: I'll a certain god of mischief wipe that smirk off for you if you keep it up.

Snape: What is supposed to- MEAN?

Alucard: *grabbing Snape possessively* That _god_ can just GET in line!

SP: *evil satisfied grin*


	19. Secrets Revealed

I think it's about time to start coming to a close, but this isn't the last chapter.

...

Barodius yawned before opening his eyes to see Marshall smiling down at him. He smiled back knowing that Marshall must have found him asleep on the couch while he was waiting for Rue as he noticed that Marshall was allowing him to use him as a pillow now. He yawned again as Marshall helped him up.

"You enjoy your nap?" Marshall chuckled.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" Barodius asked.

"I've met someone," Marshall admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's not you, but he's amazing."

"That's good to hear. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"When I was out for those few days, did you ever... well, you know."

"Tickle your pickle?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"There were times I was tempted, just out of pure curiosity, but no. If I had known that I'd be dating you for a bit in the future, I think I would have just gone for it."

Barodius chuckled, knowing that that would be his answer if he hadn't done anything, for which he was grateful. After all, he didn't care to be unconscious if somebody planned on doing something to him that would be considered pleasurable. They walked outside when Barodius saw Rue walking up to him upset over something.

"Hey, what's wr- HEY!" he stated when she started hitting him.

"You were having a relationship with him while you were trying to pursue me?" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Who told you?" Marshall asked.

"Your _sister!" _she roared, "That's not all she said, she said that you had been with other women, and that you were looking at one for a possible wife, one that I had never met. Is this true?"

Barodius stared at her, at a complete loss of words. It was true, but how did Mallory know about the other women, or even Kazarina for that matter. "Yes Rue, I have been with other women, I did not _hide _that from you the morning after we had met. I have always been honest about that, and yes, I was having a relationship with Marshall, but it ended before you and I were actually in a relationship."

"When?"

That's a deathtrap, Barodius thought, but he knew he couldn't get away with not answering it. "Just before you and I..." He couldn't finish because Rue had proceeded to hit him again.

"Hey, HEY!" Marshall interrupted, grabbing her, "the relationship ended because of how he felt for you, and it was _my _idea in the first place that he even _have_ a relationship with me!"

"Good, then he can go home with you," Rue cried, "I never want to see him ever again."

Before Barodius could stop her, she ran off. He was completely dumbfounded as he collapsed to his knees, Marshall rushing to him to see if he was okay. The one truly good thing I had in my life is now gone, he thought. He saw the one by she had loved looking at him like he had shot her dog as he knew that he had seen her run off. Now he truly wished he could have someone from home would be there.

"Shall I take you home?" Marshall asked.

"No, it's alright," Barodius muttered, "I think I'll just walk home."

With that, he slowly stood up and started t walk to where he knew home was. Whether she wanted to see him or not, he needed to see her. He didn't know why it took him so long, but he had arrived at her house when the sun was starting to set. When he had gotten there, he heard a scream inside. He rushed in to see Rue running from Gill.

"Gill leave her be," Barodius ordered.

Gill stopped shocked, but stood at attention. "Yes, sire."

"Sire? What does he mean? How do you know him?" Rue cried out hysterically.

Barodius sighed heavily as he looked away from her and revealed his true self to her. She collapsed on the couch as she looked up at him in shock. Gill walked up to him, and Barodius embraced him happily, glad to finally see one of his own. He knew Gill was mildly alarmed, but he soon returned the embrace.

"Emperor Barodius, it's for you to come home," Gill said happily.

"Home," Barodius sighed happily.

He followed Gill out, but before they disappeared from here for all he knew was forever, he looked back to see Rue standing at a post near her front door with Dracula standing next to her. I suppose this is goodbye, he thought bittersweetly as a tear fell from his eye. When he was back where he knew was home, he noticed Kazarina walking up to him hurriedly.

He was moderately surprised to have her embrace him outright as she said, "I thought we had lost you forever."

He half-heartedly returned the embrace. "I'm back."

He knew that both Gill and Nurzak had noticed this as they stared at him incredulously. He proclaimed that he would like to rest as he made his way to his private quarters. After a nice long, hot bath, he was about to crawl into bed when he noticed Nurzak standing by his door.

"Nurzak?" he implored.

"Majesty," Nurzak said nervously.

"It was you, who had left me there," Barodius stated.

"I simply wanted to stop you from going down a path of ruin," Nurzak admitted nervously. "If I had known you would..."

"I stand here now, don't I?" Barodius asked as he now stood in front of him.

"I hear that the girl, who had been housing you now knows what you are," he hesitantly muttered.

Barodius broke down, startling Nurzak in the process before he stuttered, "I-I think... I was finally getting to know what... what..."

Nurzak embraced him, gently shushing him the same way he had shushed Rue when she cried in his arms. "Love can be cruel, but it is with love that we can grow."

"It's hard," Barodius whimpered.

"I know," Nurzak sighed, "I know, son."

...

Barodius: That's actually... kind of harsh. I don't get a happy ending?

SP: The real world doesn't always have happy endings, but like I said, I'm not done.

Snape: Hmph, he's worried about happy endings, I'm supposed to die at the end of her stories because she wants to keep hers as close to JK Rowling's while using her poetic license!

Alucard: *bored* You both complain too much.

Snape: I'm surprised you haven't bugged about _your _stories!

Barodius: Yeah, she hasn't even touched them.

Alucard: She has a comic with me she is working on, and it is just getting good. So, I can wait on her other stories with me. *smirks*

Snape & Barodius: Comic?


	20. Means Nothing

Okay, typing is going to be frustrating as I don't have the use of my left index finger. Hopefully, it will back to working order in 10 days at the most.

...

Barodius sighed as he sat on his throne while everyone else tried to get him to do something. They were trying to convince to go to Neathia to either antagonize the Battle Brawlers or have a go for the Sacred Orb. Nurzak remained silent, even after Barodius stated that he no longer had any interest in the Sacred Orb or the Neathians for that matter. They all looked at him, shocked when he said that he could care less if he ever saw the Battle Brawlers again.

"It's the girl that has made you this way," Dharak whispered. "What could she have done to have made you go soft?"

"What business is it of yours?" Barodius asked, not even glancing at his bakugan.

"My king," Kazarina hummed, "maybe you _should _go down to Neathia. The fresh air might do you some good."

"What kind of good?" he growled.

"It might take your mind off of things that depress you," she cooed, "Help you think of pleasurable things. Maybe even a nice swim to refresh the senses?"

"Maybe you're right," Barodius mumbled.

With that, he stood and headed to leave. Gill humbly asked, "Sire, should I go with you?"

"No," Barodius commented with a faint smile, "I shall be fine."

He was quick to get to Neathia in hopes of avoiding Kazarina. He didn't know what it was with women, but she had been watching him like a hawk, apparently even when she was in her lab ever since he returned. Gill would tease him, saying that she must feel threatened by some mere Earth-girl, but he knew that that was Gill's way of dropping helpful hints at times. He breathed in the cool air as he decided to let his feet take him wherever they would go. Dharak followed him quietly as if watching him. He stopped when he heard voices from far off. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw Dan Kuso waltz out of some bushes and stare at him wide-eyed.

"Barodius!" he exclaimed.

"That's Emperor Barodius to you," Barodius stated dully.

"What's the matter?" Kuso asked mockingly as Barodius rolled his eyes, "We haven't seen any of your cronies around, did you decide to give up?"

"Is not caring anymore giving up?" Barodius returned before continuing on his way.

"Hey, wait up," Kuso yelled as he raced after him. "What do you mean by 'not caring anymore?'"

"Should sound simple enough, one would think," Barodius stated as he continued on.

"What are you doing on Neathia then?" Kuso implored.

"Kazarina thought it would do me some good," Barodius growled as he finally stopped, "but I don't see how with you following me around."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me?"

"You remind me of _him,_ which in turn reminds me of _her."_

"Her who?"

"Rue."

With that, Barodius marched on, hoping he could find a place to take a swim and see if _that_ might help. The Kuso brat continued to follow him, but in silence, which was not Marshall for which Barodius was thankful. When he had found a spot that looked promising, Barodius began to strip down then and there. It amused him how Kuso freaked out as he remembered freaking out when someone was trying to strip him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" As Barodius calmly looked over his shoulder as he held open his robe, revealing his shoulders and chest.

"You're stripping!"

"Ai..."

"Why?"

"I'd prefer not to get my clothes wet as I have none to change into."

After stripping of every shred of clothing, Barodius casually waded in. A smirk appeared on his face as he decided he'd pick on Kuso a bit. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Kuso was looking everywhere as if trying to avoid looking at the naked rump in front of him. He gawked at him hesitantly when he finally noticed he was being stared at.

"Care to join me?"

"Are you kidding? You'd drown me!"

"As much as the thought would have appealled to me some time ago, no. I am simply asking for a friendly swim. Why? Is the little lamb afraid this big bad wolf might try and eat him?" Barodius tried not to chuckle at Kuso's face as he purposely bared his fangs.

"I am not!"

"Then strip down and get in."

"Strip?"

"Do you have a change of clothes or is it this water while good enough to touch an emperor's skin it just isn't good enough to touch the _great_ Dan Kuso's skin?"

He knew that that would push Kuso's button as Kuso started to strip haphazardly. Barodius sprawled out near a rocky shore as he watched Kuso curiously. He was pale indeed, and his skin was silky looking compared to Barodius's scaly hands and feet. They honestly didn't look that different from each other with a few exceptions.

"I didn't think you'd be that small," Barodius called as he looked at one particular area.

"It's cold," Kuso defended as he tried to cover himself as he tiptoed carefully to the pool Barodius was in, eyeing him cautiously. Barodius chuckled as he pushed himself into deeper water. "What's so funny?"

"You act as though I'll suck you dry," Barodius hinted.

"If you keep on saying such dirty things then why shouldn't I?" Kuso yelled.

"You're so loud," Barodius groaned, "do you scream during sex, too?"

"I..." Kuso choked as he blushed violently, trying to hide most of his face under water.

"Oh-ho, so our _great_ Dan Kuso is a virgin?" Barodius teased as Kuso grew redder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of boy. I was about your age when I had lost mine."

"What... What was it..."

"What was it like?" Kuso nodded. "I enjoyed it, it's only natural for us to, us men that is. However, looking back, I guarantee you that she probably had better. Ah, I'm not so proud anymore that I won't I went too fast and was a little too handsy. From what I've heard from the men who serve under me, it wasn't unusual for my hands to be everywhere and not doing anything for my partner. Then again, practice makes perfect. Tell Kuso, have you ever kissed a boy?" Kuso _really _turned red as bubles shot up in his face. Barodius chuckled as he rolled onto his back casually, staring up at the rolling clouds above. "I have just recently."

"Just recently?"

"I had been missing for a few days, and during that time, I had tested the waters with this young man. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have given myself to him... Then again, if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have been able to."

Barodius soon heard the others in Kuso's group coming as he dove into deeper water before Kuso could ask his question. When Kuso looked down at him, he waved for him to just ignore him. It was one thing to take on Kuso alone, but the entire group wouldn't take the time for a simple chat. He could tell Fabia was looking around for him as Kuso hesitated on getting out. Somehow Kuso had managed to convince them to give him some privacy as he saw himwading out. Barodius swam up to the surface to see that none of his "bros" were hanging around and carefully breached the surface.

"Psst, Kuso," he whispered, as Kuso turned around while finishing getting dressed, "this cnversation is just between us... Okay?"

He looked at Kuso earnestly as he really didn't want anyone else to know about his homosexual affair. "Sure, it'll be our secret," Kuso responded with a thumbs up.

"I see they thought it would be funny to take my clothes," Barodius growled.

"Yeah, I couldn't convince them to leave them be."

"Go on," Barodius spat, splashing at him, "before they decide to come check on you."

He watched Kuso run off as he waited before crawling out onto a big, smooth run so that he could at least sun himself since he no longer had his clothes. No matter how mature they try to act, Barodius thought, they're still just kids. He had soon dozed off as the sun warmed his back.

He sat on his throne in somewhat of a daze as everyone moved in a blur around him. He then saw Rue standing in front of him, just barely. He jumped up and raced over to her as soon as he saw how pale she was.

"Rue, are you okay?" he asked.

"Help me," she mumbled as she tried to hold her head up.

"Help you? How? Where are you?" he exclaimed, holding either side of her head to force her to look him in the eye.

"Pain..." she hummed in a daze, "constant pain... I don't want to be in pain anymore."

He panicked when she started to float away, "Rue! RUE!"

"Your Majesty?" Gill implored as Barodius woke with a start.

Barodius stood as he marched back the way he came, "We need to go back."

"Back where, sire?" Gill asked as he raced after him.

"To where the girl is," Dharak answered. Barodius looked back at him, confused. "You muttered her name while you slept. I don't know what she did to you, but she must be something special to have changed you so drastically."

Barodius smiled as he said, "She is."

Gill had helped cover him when they returned. He followed him closely as he made his way to his throne room. Everyone stopped as he entered with a purpose.

"We are heading back to Earth!" he barked.

"But sire," Kazarina exclaimed, "what about the Sacred Orb?"

"The Sacred Orb means nothing to me, except my death," Barodius answered. He knew if Rue were to hear about it, that is how she would see it.

Kazarina blanched as soon as she heard "death," as she stuttered, "O-of c-course, my apologies... sire."

She turned to take her leave as Nurzak slowly walked up to him. Barodius looked toward Gill as he placed a hand on his shoulder before leaving himself. Nurzak looked at him questioningly, and Barodius instantly knew the question he sought to ask.

"Something is wrong with Rue," Barodius explained, "I don't know how, I just know."

"That is usually the case between lovers," Nurzak responded with a slight smile before turning serious. "Well, if there is trouble, I shall be by your side."

"Thank you," Barodius stated.

"Sire," a soldier barked as a group of them were carting in Kuso's group. "We found these intruders. What will you have use do with them?"

Barodius smirked as he saw Fabia guarding his robes with a fierce ferocity. He sauntered up to her casually as he grasped his robes before yanking them from her. "Thank you for keeping these safe for me," he commented sarcastically, before saying, "Let them go."

"Y-yes sire," the soldier replied.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fabia roared.

"My room," Barodius mentioned, "I'd like to wear my own clothes when I go see someone I know."

"Where are we going, Barodius?" Kuso asked before Barodius cocked an eyebrow at him, "_Emperor_ Barodius..."

Everyone gawked at him as Barodius explained, "I'm going to Earth. There's someone there who needs me."

"Is it _her?_" Kuso questioned.

"Her?" everyone exclaimed as they turned to Barodius.

Barodius stood there for a moment before saying as he made his way to his room, "They are our guests, not our prisoners. Besides it's not like we're in range for them to get back to Neathia anyway now."

...

Snape: You hit a slow part here.

SP: I'm wounded, give me a break. :P

Alucard: All that blood... gone to waste...:(

SP: Shut up!


	21. Death and Distractions

'Tis a very short chapter, but I think it helps move things along quite nicely.

...

Barodius busied himself giving orders to his soldiers as he worked to give aid to Rue when he arrived to Earth. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Kuso's group was doing what they could to help him out. Fabia kept giving him suspecting glances, but said nothing. Their other friend that Kazarina had turned into her personal puppet was interacting with them as well, but upon inspection, Barodius wondered if Kazarina had lifted the hypnosis or if she had simply told him to play pretend. He would have asked her, but lately he had actually been trying to avoid her as she didn't want to seem to keep her hands off of him. At a time, he would have welcomed it, but now it felt wrong as well as frustrating even. He couldn't help but comment on her timing to Gill and Nurzak, who both chuckled.

Barodius was surprised one day when she pushed up against him in a private hallway. He would have scolded her if it wasn't for the fact that she was shaking. When he had gently pried her off, he was mildly alarmed to see tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong Kazarina?" he asked.

"Do I not please you anymore your Majesty?" she squeaked.

It had confused Barodius for a moment, until he realized that she might have actually been willing to be his queen when he was considering her. He smiled softly as he said, "I have been avoiding you like mad, haven't I? It is only because I wish to stay focused, and you have proven to be a bit... distracting. I wish to simply know that someone who is dear to me, and I know would be dear to you as I am here today because of them, is safe."

"Then I suppose..." she breathed shakily, "that I'll... try not to be so... distracting."

"Thank you," he mumbled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

With that, he had walked away in the direction he was originally heading as she stood there, her eyes following his every step. Things were certainly different around here after his visit to Earth. He never thought something like that could ever change, if it hadn't changed him for the worse.

The day had been going about in a rather sedate manner until Kuso and his friends had started yelling over something. When he ran over to see what was the problem, he saw that their friend, Jake, as he had been told by Kuso, was lying on the ground unconscious. He began to panic as he knew what that could have meant as he raced for Kazarina's lab. Kuso and Nurzak were right behind him as they opened to the to see a horrible sight. Barodius gasped as he saw Kazarina lying on the ground with a stain of blood covering her abdomen as her dead eyes stared at them. He walked over to her, unable to accept that Kazarina was dead before him. Gently, he scooped her up in his arms and cradled her as he gazed upon her while Nurzak closed her eyes forever.

"Kazarina," he breathed.

...

Barodius, Alucard & Snape: You killed her?

SP: She hads to go! Alucard, you seem amused by it at least.

Alucard: I'm simply disappointed that it took you so long to kill someone.

SP: Oh boo hoo.

Snape: I suppose it keeps you from killing someone in the stories I'm in?

SP: No more than who already is supposed to die, unless I add another minor character like that siren.

Snape: She's dead?

SP: I don't know, I haven't said.


	22. To Protect

I'm breaking things up a bit just to torture you as well as not end it so quickly.

...

Nurzak had seen to it that Kazarina's body was being prepared for when they arrive home to be buried. Barodius, however, was determined to find her murderer. It had been two days since her death and Barodius was becoming more riled with each passing minute. Today, he was making his way to the infirmary as Jake had finally woke up. When he arrived, Kuso was trying to get information out of him.

"What does he know?" Barodius demanded.

"Not much," Kuso stated, "he said that he was told to leave before anything had happened."

"All I remember is her talking about some girl," Jake mumbled, "and Gill heading toward her lab."

"Gill?" Barodius breathed in disbelief.

Blind rage took root as he turned to find the one who had betrayed him and his trust. He rampaged through his ship as he made his way to his throne room where Gill looked at him in confusion. His eyes went wide as Barodius grabbed his throat, lifting him off the ground. Gill gripped Barodius's hands as he choked him. Nurzak tried to stop him as he tried to strangle Gill.

"Why did you kill her?" Barodius roared as everyone stopped.

"It was... to protect," Gill choked out, "the girl... Rue!"

Barodius released him as Gill coughed from finally being released. He stared down at him with wide, unbelieving eyes as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Zenet," Gill exclaimed as best as he could, "explain to the emperor what Kazarina had you do."

Barodius turned to the shape-shifter who shuffled up to him hesitantly. She looked so small as she could barely even look him in the eye. He could barely make out the words that she was mumbling. She jumped when he ordered her to speak louder.

"I had to... she said it was the only way... to get you back," Zenet stuttered.

"Had to do what?" He asked before he realized, "You were disguised as Mallory and told Rue of me and her brother?" Zenet nodded frantically. "Then why would Gill need to protect her?"

"That didn't... it wasn't," Zenet struggled to say.

Barodius didn't stay to hear her finish as he raced for Kazarina's labs, Gill, Kuso and Nurzak hot on his heels. He couldn't believe Kazarina would do something to harm Rue, more so, he didn't _want_ to believe so. When he entered her labs, he tore everything apart looking for a sign of Rue. He couldn't find her or even a sign she had been there anywhere. If it had been two days since Kazarina had been there then it was two days more that she might have been neglected if Kazarina hadn't provided her some form of nourishment on the day of her death.

"Sire, I have looked everywhere," Gill stated. "If Kazarina was holding her on the ship, it wasn't in here."

"Then where?" Barodius demanded, "She wouldn't hide her in her private chambers, not if she despised her so!"

"Sire, you were the only one who knew as much about Kazarina as you do," Gill stated.

"No, no there was one other," Barodius replied, desperate to know that Rue was safe.

"Yes," Nurzak concurred, "the Aquos Brawler, Lena."

"Find her!" Barodius ordered. "We might not have much time!" Please Rue, he prayed silently, please hang on.

...

Alucard: I'm starting to get bored with this story.

Barodius: It's not _your_ story!

SP: He's right Alucard, besides you're only bored because there is no blood, guts, and carnage going throughout it.

Alucard *shrugs*

Snape: You need to get to mine.

SP: Yes, Professor.


	23. A Living Nightmare

Okay, fair warning, this chapter might be a bit intense for some people. I didn't even go to the full extent I wanted to, but just know that it's not a pretty sight here on in this chapter.

...

Barodius paced Kazarina's labs as he waited for someone to bring him Lena Isis. Finally, Nurzak came in with her following behind him in confusion. Before Barodius could bombard her with questions, Nurzak had placed a calm hand on his shoulder and told him to take a deep breath and stay calm so that she could think clearly.

"Lena Isis," Barodius stated.

"Emperor?" she responded

"If Kazarina wanted to hide someone from everyone, especially if she had a great detest for them," he worded as carefully as he could, "where would she hide them?"

"She has a secret set of labs that she allows no one to enter," Lena stated, "if you wish, I will show you."

"Please," Barodius almost pleaded.

He followed while heavily restraining himself from being directly on her heels. If Kazarina had a secret laboratory then who knows what she might have been doing to Rue as she had no one to distract her with morals or the uneasiness of hearing an innocent's screams. The vision he had had that night he and Rue stayed at that hotel, the night they had openly been affectionate. He started shaking as he remembered her whispering that he had been the first while he held her in his arms that morning. He hated to think that that might have been the reason Kazarina would want to harm her so. He felt Gill's hand on his arm as he whispered that Rue would be okay. Before Barodius could ask how, Gill had mentioned her savaging him with anything her hands could grasp before he had arrived. Barodius smiled a little at that, remembering how she had assaulted him with a pillow the first morning she woke up in the same bed as him. They soon arrived to where Lena said she would take them and Barodius had a brief moment of panic at the size.

"Spread out," he barked, "we need to find her!"

"Hurry," Nurzak bellowed at a soldier, "we may need medical attention!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier cried before dashing off.

Barodius was about to start his search until Fabia had blocked his path with that determined look on her face. "Why should we help you?" she asked, "How do we not know Kazarina wasn't working on something more dangerous the Dharak, and _you_ just want to save it to finish us off?"

"You know, I've longed to wipe that look off of your smarmy face," Barodius growled, "and if you don't get _out_ of my way, I will do it _without_ Dharak's help." Barodius couldn't even enjoy seeing her falter a little when he had said that now that he was so close to finding Rue. "Move." When she sidestepped so that he could pass, he stopped right next to her as he growled, "Don't ever compare Rue to Dharak again, unless you wish to be an embarrassment to your sister."

With that, he strode on ahead looking for any sign of Rue. He didn't think that Kazarina would have such a large expanse of laboratories that she would have for her own private use as he searched. What else has she not been telling me? he thought as he looked through countless pages of research that had nothing to do with Rue. He was glad to see that all the research that he looked through had nothing on humans as the ones they had kidnapped and hypnotized were really just children. He shuddered at the thoughts of seeing them on tables with dissecting needles holding their skin open with their organs pulled out and displayed or dissected as well. He shook his head violently at the thought of their lifeless eyes staring back at him. He never really thought of Kazarina as a mad scientist unlike everyone else, but now all he could see when he thought of her was a mad woman with a scalpel in one hand and blood splattered all over her body. His body wouldn't stop shaking as he thought about how he had once considered her for his queen and the thought of going to sleep on the honeymoon to wake up to see that she had saved everything she needed to produce an heir before dissecting him as well. Nurzak rushed over to him when he collapsed to his knees, vomiting on the floor as his mind wouldn't stop.

"She had been frequenting this one," Jake stated in a daze as he entered a room. "I remember being here."

Barodius raced into that room as did everyone else. Barodius watched as Nurzak went to the table that had a mess of notes as well as bloodied tools. Everyone was shocked when Nurzak hushed Barodius sternly to keep him from crying out at the sight. Nurzak had picked up a notebook before blanching at what he read.

"Don't everyone stand here," Nurzak roared, "look for the girl!"

Barodius slowly walked over to Nurzak who couldn't seem to hold onto the notebook as Fabia gently took it from him. "What is it?"

Fabia blanched as she read what Nurzak had read apparently. "On the day she died, it seems she was planning on taking out her reproductive organs."

"Who's?" Barodius asked nervously.

"It just has derogatory names as well as... 'the girl,'" Fabia answered.

"Over here!" Gill yelled as he pushed against a door. "This is the only door that won't open!"

"Move," Barodius ordered as raced over to where they were as he braced himself much like Marshall had showed him how.

"Sire don't!" Nurzak yelled, but it was too late, Barodius hit the door causing it to cave slightly allowing them to at least catch a glimpse of the room.

Barodius pulled himself up as he looked in the crack with Gill right against his back. The room had only a faint glow in it and Barodius gasped shakily at the sight of bloodied rags until he saw the edge of a table and a foot that didn't belong to Gundalian or Neathian. Looking further up, his eyes went wide at the sight before him as he tried to completely grasp it. On the table was Rue, but she looked so horrid with all the cuts that he could see on her. He could see her left hand as tears fought to escape his eyes at the sight. It was missing a pinky and the nail on her index finger was completely gone. The bottoms of both her feet looked like they had been dissected into as they twitched every so often from raw nerves most likely. She had an IV in her throat that allowed a steady flow of what was the Gundalian's equivalent to bleach into it, which was most likely to keep her screams from being heard. Her head had been shaved and even though bright red hair was starting to grow out, Barodius _knew_ that it was Rue as he saw a blue wig sitting on a mannequin's head for her to see. His tears flowed readily as he wondered what mockery Kazarina told her as she showed her what she did with her beautiful locks. It smelt horrible in there as he could imagine that Kazarina didn't give her the dignity of a toilet.

"Rue!" Barodius screamed as he tried to bust down the door again. "Move!" He heard before he turned to see a black tail swinging his way as he raced to get out of the way. He covered his head as he heard the door finally be wrenched from its place and looked toward the entrance as the dust settled. He went in and carefully undid the bindings she had. As delicately as he could, he cradled her as he settled to the floor.

"Rue," he cried, "oh Rue." He choked as he saw her lips moving, but no words come out. "What are you saying Rue?"

"She called out your name," the one Kuso said was named Shun stated.

"I'm here, I'm here Rue," Barodius whimpered.

"'I knew you would find me,'" Shun said for Rue, "'I knew you would... Barodius... my love.'"

After that, she grew heavy as her head went limp against his shoulder. "Rue?" Barodius implored frantically as he gently shook her, not wanting to jar her anymore than she already had. "Rue! RUE!"

...

Barodius: Wait no! What happened? Did she DIE?

SP: You'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter.

Barodius: I can't wait that long! I need to know NOW!

Alucard: Join the club.

Snape: Honestly, it's not like she'll make her readers wait forever if she's willing to help it.

Barodius: What is THAT supposed to mean?

Snape: If nothing happens to her or her computer, then she'll try to finish her next chapter within the week.

Barodius: T.T


	24. An Answer

Here is the last chapter of my story. Please feel free to say something if you would like an epilogue.

...

Barodius gently stroked Rue's head which now felt fuzzy from the red hairs that had just started to sprout from her scalp. They were able to save her pinky as well as the thumb on her right hand that they had not seen until they were in, but the nail was gone. She slept for almost two days, and Barodius refused to leave her side. Right now, he was lying right next to her planting kisses gently along her face. From Kazarina's notes, she was planning on slowly dissecting her. He kissed her eyes repeatedly when he overheard them reading plans to turn one of her into a pendant for a necklace. He remembered reading about serial killers keeping trophies of their victims while on Earth. He determined to never let Rue dye her hair blue again after he heard that Kazarina planned on using that wig she had made to keep him happy. He simply couldn't bare that reminder. He rubbed his face against hers possessively, glad they were able to get to her in time. He could only imagine the concern her roommates were feeling and the frenzy that Dracula was in.

Barodius awoke when Rue snuggled deeper into him, forcing her head under his chin and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He pulled the blanket up higher when he felt her shiver. He started to worry when he thought he heard her shudder, but became incredibly confused when he felt what he knew was tears on his collar.

"I'm sorry," Rue squeaked, still not fully recovering her voice, "I'm sorry I attacked you the way I did that day. I already knew that you were seeing Marshall, you had told me in your sleep the night he kissed you. I was just so scared. You were the first man I had loved who truly loved me back, and finding out that you had been considering another woman for a wife, I thought I would no longer be good enough when she found you..."

"I'm the one who is not good enough," Barodius mumbled, kissing her forehead. "Emperor or not, I still don't deserve someone as precious as you, but I am truly grateful that you are willing to have me anyway and if you will, I will spend every day as long as I live trying to become worthy of you."

A week had passed and Barodius was on his way to check on Rue. They had reached her home, and Barodius had risked entering Rue's home to speak with her roommates. He had only survived the onslaught they had brought down on him because Dracula came to his rescue, chasing them off and stealing the objects they would pick up. Barodius had explained to them fully what had happened right down to when he woke up on their planet. They freaked out momentarily when he showed them what he looked like on a daily basis. Dracula, however, simply investigated him curiously. Once they had adjusted to his true form, they informed him that they would be expecting Rue back when she was fully able. He consented and said his goodbyes. The thought of giving her back, however, made him pause outside her door as he tried to put a brave face on for her, not wishing for her to see him upset. With a deep, but shaky breath, he opened the door to find her sitting up as Zenet was adjusting a wig on her head. He paused as he looked at the midnight locks when they both looked at him.

"What do you think?" Rue said coarsely.

"Knowing that you wouldn't want her hair to be blue..." Zenet stated before faltering as she shuddered, "I thought that black would compliment her well."

"It certainly does something for her," Barodius admitted, "but when your hair starts getting some length, I would appreciate you not dyeing it. It fits your passionate personality."

Rue blushed as did Zenet for whatever reason Barodius couldn't tell, but then again he figured it could be that Zenet was just a hopeless romantic watching a romance novel in live-action before her. He asked Zenet if she would give them some privacy for a moment. He glanced at Rue as Zenet exited the room. When she was gone, he crawled onto the bed and gently wrapped his arms around her as he rested his head on hers.

"How did she get you?" he asked hesitantly.

"It was the day after you left," she stated, "I was in my bed, thinking over whether or not I should have let you go when she arrived. I knew she was trouble when Dracula started growling at her. I pleaded her to stop when she started torturing him and she said that she would only if I came with her."

"He's your baby, huh?" he teased.

"He probably feels so guilty," she whimpered.

"He knows that you did it because you loved him," Barodius said, "I'm sure that will be a comfort for him."

"I'm tired," she moaned.

"Then rest," he muttered, "I'll be right here watching over you."

Barodius stood in front of Rue's home as he prepared to let her go. Her friends came out to greet her as he smiled bittersweetly at seeing them together. Dracula race to her standing up on his hind legs to give her kisses. Marshall was also there surprisingly as was Mallory. Barodius watched in curiosity as she looked Rue over, repeatedly saying that it wasn't her who said those horrible things. She embraced Rue after Rue reassured her that she knew that now. Marshall walked up to him hesitantly.

"I guess this means your leaving," he stated.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Barodius answered.

"I'll miss you," Marshall mumbled.

"You could come with us," Barodius offered. "We're not as judgmental as your father."

"I'd love to, really I would," Marshall commented weakly, "but I can't leave..."

"Marshall go," Mallory snapped, "I'll be fine."

"She's welcome to come, too," Nurzak stepped in.

Marshall looked at them both as Mallory lit up. "On one condition."

"Anything," Barodius conceded.

"I want us to graduate first," Marshall demanded.

"When is that?" Barodius asked.

"I graduate a year before Mallory and Rue do," Marshall answered.

"It's a deal," Barodius exclaimed as he held his hand out.

"What? Don't want to seal it with a kiss?" Marshall teased as he took Barodius's hand, resulting in Barodius chuckling.

Rue walked up to him as soon as Marshall walked away. She embraced him to say goodbye as he snuggled into her neck. They were hesitant about letting go.

"I guess... this is goodbye?" she asked.

"I guess," Barodius mumbled.

"I'll miss you," Rue squeaked as she fought back tears.

"And I... you," Barodius muttered weakly.

Rue slowly walked back to her home while everyone else looked at him like he was stupid. He sulked as he watched her walk away. He looked over his shoulder at Nurzak when he heard him clear his throat.

"Your Majesty, if _you _are willing," he whispered, "she'll wait for you."

"Rue!" Barodius exclaimed as she paused and looked back at him. All of the girls squealed when he got down on one knee. Rue stared at him in shock as she slowly walked up to him. "I am willing to wait as long as you need me to, if you'll have me that is."

With that, all the girls gasped as he held out a ring. Rue stared at the ring in utter amazement. "Yes," she gasped. "Yes, YES!" She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her and spun her around as he laughed with glee.

...

SP *sighs*

Alucard: There's your happy ending.

Barodius: Yay!

SP: So it was good?

Snape: It wasn't bad. Will you be getting back to my story?

SP: Soon.


	25. Epilogue

**Someone had asked for an epilogue, and I am truly sorry it took this long to reach it. I was just drain on inspiration when I got to doing it and didn't want to write something just to write. Reviewing some of the chapters, I am seeing so many embarrassing mistakes.**

**...**

Barodius was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation to seeing his bride again. Nurzak chuckled as he told him to calm himself or else he would scare her. He could have cared less if he scared her or not, when he saw her he'd be able to shanghai her away happily. It was then that Nurzak reminded him that Rue was not the only person they were here to pick up. Barodius meeped as he remembered Marshall sheepishly. Gill had teased him relentlessly for Marshall's infatuation toward him for the entire time he had to wait to return to Earth.

"I'm sorry, but it's just been so long," Barodius stated.

"Yes, but apparently the phrase, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' has reached its way to her planet as well," Nurzak replied.

"Do you really think?" Barodius asked.

"I do," Nurzak reassured his emperor.

"Where are we supposed to meet again?"

"The place you two first met."

"Oh yeah, I remember I was actually scared of her when we first met."

"It truly is a miracle that she found you."

They turned to see Gill come in to inform them that they were almost at their destination. He smiled knowingly at Barodius before they all went to the room they would depart from. They all stood there waiting patiently until one of Barodius's soldiers said that they were clear. Barodius got chills as he looked around the stables he had hidden in so long ago. By the smell, he could tell that animals had been here not too long ago. He startled when he heard Marshall squeal out his name and pounced him with a hug. Barodius looked around to notice that two people were missing.

"Where's Mallory?" Barodius asked.

"She got married," Marshall exclaimed, "isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful," Barodius replied. "Where's Rue?"

"Oh, she'll be on her way soon," Marshall stated with a smirk.

"What are you not telling me?" Barodius growled playfully.

He paused when he saw someone enter and gently pushed Marshall aside to see them. He took a deep breath as he saw her with the _child_ in her arms. Taking a look at the child, he knew that the child had to be his. He had her pale pinkish skin, but the bony crown on his head was his father's. He had his father's pale hair with the tips being his mother's flaming red hair, which had beautiful waves that he would grasp and release. Barodius stared into his gray eyes that he got from his mother. He probably was almost two years old.

"Say hello to your son, Barodius," Rue stated, trying to hand over their child to him. That didn't work out so well as their son buried himself into his mother. "He's nervous with strangers."

"What's his name?" Barodius asked, stroking his son's hair.

"Baron," Rue answered, "kind of a play on your name."

"Really?" Barodius implored.

"Really," she commented.

He kissed her deeply as his son tried to push him off. Barodius responded by pretending to bite him, which received a squeal. She apologized to Baron before shoving him into Barodius's arms. They stared at each other with wide eyes as Baron tried to decide whether or not the man whose arms he was in was friend or foe. Curiously, Baron reached up to touch the bony crown above his brow and then the markings under his eyes. Barodius, in return, touched Baron's crown and the marks just forming underneath his eyes. Baron then proceeded to stroke the back of one of Barodius's hands before stroking the back of his own hands as Barodius then saw the same scaly texture that his people had, but to a lesser extent because of his human blood.

"When did you have him?" Barodius questioned.

"About eight months after you left," she admitted.

"So, he's about 18 months?" he continued.

"Yes," she muttered sheepishly.

"You're such a big boy now, aren't you?" Barodius asked Baron in as light baby voice as Baron just giggled.

"Wow," Gill hummed, "he comes to get his bride and gets an heir as well. I don't think any of our emperors have ever been that lucy."

"I do think you are right," Nurzak commented.

"Are you ready?" Barodius asked, casting a half-hearted warning glance at Gill and Nurzak.

"Yes," Rue commented.

Barodius gently wrapped an arm around her waist as he told her to hold on and take a deep breath. Gill grunted as Marshall grabbed a hold of him with a giggle. Barodius chuckled before taking her back to his ship where he gently released her. She yelped slightly as Zenet jumped her excitedly. Barodius turned to see Marshall creeping toward him while eyeing Gill.

"Hey, is he?" Marshall implored.

"Gay? I don't know," Barodius explained, "Single? Yes."

"Oh goodie," Marshall squealed, "fair game."

Barodius chuckled as Marshall grabbed Gill's arm and asked for a tour of the ship, especially when Gill looked back at him frantically. He watched as Zenet guided Rue away to show her some changes that were made while she was gone. He then walked over to his throne with his son and seated himself as he allowed his son to look out at his surroundings on his lap.

"Take us home," Barodius ordered. "It's time to show you your roots, Baron."

Baron looked up at him with his thumb in his mouth as Barodius smiled down at him. Nurzak walked up to him with a serene smile on his face. Barodius's smile broadened as Baron grabbed Nurzak's hand with both of his. Nurzak chuckled as Baron pulled his hand to his face and away again, amazed by how big the hand was.

"I was afraid I'd have to keep you off of your bride," Nurzak admitted with a shameless smirk. "I didn't expect her to walk in with a child already on her hip. So, it's obvious that you two had relations."

"Yes, irony is that it only happened once," Barodius claimed.

"A fertile one," Nurzak examined. "How many children do you plan on having?"

"I don't know," Barodius yelled in a high pitch tone he didn't even know he had.

Nurzak chuckled, "That's fine, I'm not the one you will need to discuss that with."

With that, Nurzak walked away leaving Barodius in a state of shock. "She's going to want more?" he squealed as Baron giggled, "I just got one, I'm not ready for more!"

**...**

**Barodius: Oh that's just mean.**

**Alucard: Hey, most rulers would be excited to have an heir, and not have to deal with how crazy their bride can be birthing him.**

**SP: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Alucard: Your husband will be lucky to last through the nine months of pregnancy.**

**Snape: When did you get married? Wait, when did you get a boyfriend?**

**SP *punches Snape***

**Snape: Ow! I was just asking!**


End file.
